Andrea Giusto: Ace Attorney
by Temari-Desert-Storm
Summary: Video games get taken overboard when I am dragged into the "Ace Attorney" world. As Andrea Giusto, rookie attorney with attitude, I have to battle through Phoenix Wright's cases in order to find of the truth...and discover why I'm here.
1. Introduction

I love the ace Attorney games. One of my friends introduced me to them in my first year of high school. I remember watching her face off against Dahlia Hawthorne in the first case of "Trials and Tribulations" and remarking on what an interesting game it was. The story was so detailed and had so many plot twists that it seemed like it could keep you engaged for hours. I learned just how truly fun and fascinating these games were when I played them for the first time, starting with "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney". Quickly, I played through all four games for the first time, gaining more understanding to the story the more I played. I played each game repeatedly until I found myself not just reading out some of the lines from memory, but also making commentary on each case as I played.

I must confess, this idea is not entirely mine. I owe this idea somewhat to Ami Tajiri and her amazingly crafted comic "Reminiscence~Countdown" on Forums. It's an amazingly funny and well planned out piece of work, which I hope to see continue in the near future. From it, I gained the confidence to try something of this nature, and the general idea of how to approach such a situation.

Of most important note, the main character is me. I've done my best to portray myself accurately and have covered my personality and my responses as best as I can. The story will be mostly in first person point of view, but will also have some third person segments. I'll also continue the story into the Apollo Justice arc and I'll cover the Mason system and add parts in between "Trials and Tribulations" and "Apollo Justice".

As far as canon character go, I'll be including everyone, including Phoenix Wright, in some why. I can't reveal how, but I'll have a major part for him in the story. As for the rest, I'll do my best to keep them all in character, but some things in their personalities may change throughout the course of the story and how events and people are affected. Soundtrack for this story, as expected, includes the music from all four games, as well as "CADENZA" by Magic Trick Society, "Gyakuten Meets Orchestra", and "Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul".

I'll have to include a rating for the swearing and other materials.

I hope, as readers, or just someone skimming through this, that you can understand what I am trying to put forth with this piece of work, and how everyone can have a different view of things because of what we are. Human beings are unique and special, and each one of us has some way of adapting to the situations presented to us.


	2. The First Turnabout

"This is getting me nowhere!" I shouted, glaring at the screen of my DS. "I can't find anything to trade her!!!! How am I supposed to get them now……!?"

I leaned back in my swivel chair and stared out the window. The sky was cloudless blue. After school, I had come home, changed into my house clothes and sat down with my CD player and my DS, training. I had pulled my scruffy, poofy dark brown hair back into a ponytail, and my glasses lay discarded on the hardtop of the desk. The orchestra music of one of my favorite games was playing in my ears, and I hummed along, despite the drowsiness I was feeling after the long day. My dad was asleep in his room across the hall, so I had the upstairs part of the house to myself. I absentmindedly flipped through my 'Ace Attorney' walkthrough I was compiling, even though I wasn't playing the game. I was nowhere near finished; I would have to finish later.

"Maybe…" I muttered, "I should just have a nap, and worry about this later…"

I closed my eyes, leaned back in the chair, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud beeping woke me from my dreamless sleep. Grumbling in disgust, I rolled on to my other side and pressed the pillow to my head. This, however, didn't help. So I rolled back over and searched around in the dark for it. I hit my hand on the nightstand looking for it, and when I found it, I pounded down on the edge to shut it off. My hand aching more, the beeping continuing on, I sat up and fumbled with the digital alarm clock, looking for the button. Finally, I turned it off. That's when it struck me.

(Wait a second…. I don't have a nightstand….)

I looked around the room, confused. It was a lot bigger than my bedroom, and was a complete mess; clothes tossed everywhere - as opposed to my normally tidy, tiny room. I didn't recognize where I was or anything in the room. I just sat around for a moment before I shook it off and stood up to shuffle off to the washroom. As I passed by the mirror, I glanced up, wondering how I could see so well without my glasses. When I saw my reflection, I screamed, tripping backwards over the rim of the bathtub. As soon as my head stopped spinning from the impact, I scrambled to my feel and stared at my reflection - or what should have been my reflection.

In place of the usual reflection I saw in my mirror, I found myself staring at an adult version of myself, but much more beautiful than I ever imagined. My short, puffy hair was long, straight and wavy; I was thinner than I ever remembered looking; and I looked so much more awake that I'd ever looked before in my life, the dark bags of my sleepless nights gone.

After staring at myself for a while, I finished my business in the washroom and walked back into the bedroom. I pulled open the blinds and looked around the room. A black business suit was lying on a chair in the corner, and I wondered what it was for, frowning in disgust at the skirt. The clock on the nightstand read 8:45AM and a Post-it note was stuck to the wall above it. I stared at it in horror, taking note in the midst of my shock that the writing was mine.

FIRST TRIAL: AUGUST 3. BE THERE BEFORE 10AM. LOBBY #2: STATE VS. BUTZ

(Hell no…….I'm in the Ace Attorney game!? WHY, CRUEL WORLD!? WHY!?!?!?)

With a loud growl of protest, I dressed in ten minutes and then scoured the apartment for a map. In the mess, it took fifteen minutes. 9:10AM. I searched the map frantically for the court building. To my dismay, it was pretty far away from where I figured I was. When exited the building, I stared down the street. Shaking my head, I burst into a run.

(Thank God, this outfit includes flats.)

I skidded to a slow when I reached the courthouse, less out of breath than I had expected. I dashed past the elevators, in too much of a rush to wait. I stumbled into Defendant Lobby #2 and leaned up against the door, trying to catch my breath.

(Safe……I think.)

"Out of breath and the trial hasn't even started," a voice laughed.

I jumped, startled, and slammed my head against the door. Mumbling profanities, I rubbed my sore skull and looked up, almost jumping back in surprise again.

Mia stared back at me as I tried to regain my composure. "Are you sure you can handle this, Andrea? You seem…tense."

(Andrea? She's not talking to me…is she? …She is…. Great, that means my name is Andrea here, huh? Oh well, I'll play along.)

"No, I'm fine," I replied confidently, "I'm ready for this!"

Mia smiled, looking slightly relieved. "Well, that's good to hear. I'm very impressed with you, actually. Taking on a murder trial as your first case is pretty big for a rookie."

(Let's hope I can handle it….Wait, where's Larry?)

"I'm DOOMED!" Larry shouted from the other end of the room, "WHY!?!??!?"

I sighed. "So much for that. He thinks the apocalypse has already come. How the hell am I supposed to defend I guy like this?"  
Larry suddenly turned and ran over to me, locking me into a tight embrace. "Andy! What do I do!? It's over! My life is over!"

"Calm…down," I grunted, prying myself from Larry's grip, "You'll be fine. I'll have no problem defending you." Larry and Mia both looked surprised, so I quickly amended: "because you're innocent! Discovering the truth of this case will be a piece of cake, because I know you didn't do it, Larry. I believe it."

Mia opened her mouth to comment, but we were quickly called into the courtroom. (I'm saved….for now……Here I go! Let's hope I memorized the walkthrough thoroughly enough.)

* * *

I couldn't help fidgeting in the courtroom. (So many people are staring at me, and I'm horrible at public speaking! I'm gonna pass out if I get any more nervous!)

Finally, the Judge banged his gravel for order. "The court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz."

Prosecutor Payne smiled smugly. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

I glared back at him. "The defense is MORE than ready, Your Honor."

"Ms. Giusto, I hear this is your first case," the Judge commented. "Are you sure you're ready?"

(THAT's my name? Hell, this world sucks.) "Of course, Your Honor. The prosecution won't know what hit him."

Payne glared at me from the prosecutor's bench, and I stuck out my tongue childishly back at him. Mia rolled her eyes.

"V-very well then. Um, Prosecutor Payne, the details of the case, if you please," the Judge announced.

"Skip 'em," I snapped. "Just call your first witness and present to murder weapon. If you please," I added sweetly.

Prosecutor Payne looked startled, but complied. "The murder weapon is this statue of the Thinker."

"The court….um, accepts the statue into evidence," the Judge muttered, still lost for words from my outburst.

"The prosecution calls Larry Butz to the stand," Payne declared, seeming to have revived some of his flair.

"What does he hope to accomplish with this?" I muttered to Mia, but loud enough so that the prosecutor could hear.

Prosecutor Payne snorted. "And what would the rookie know of court proceedings?"

I blinked, pretending to be surprised, and then leaned forward with a mocking smile. "That questioning the defendant would be a waste of time. It seems to be that my impression is that you intent to waste to court's time with useless questioning."

The Judge also looked surprised. "Waste time, Ms. Giusto? How so?"

"The prosecution is trying to pull a motive out of thin air, which is surely going to take longer than it should, and then deduce that my client was at the scene of the crime on the day of the murder, which, if I might add, is PROBABLY why he's a suspect to begin with," I retorted, matter-of-factly.

The prosecutor smiled. "Then what, pray tell, are the answers to those little tidbits of information? It seems obvious that the court should know."

"First of all, the prosecution aims to create a motive by revealing to the court that the victim was seeing other men," I muttered, rolling a strand of hair around a finger, "But the defendant had no knowledge of this, and thus it is not valid as a possible motive. Second, he was at the scene of the crime, as I already mentioned, and claims that the victim wasn't at home. Can the prosecution prove that my client was the murderer?"

Prosecutor Payne, freaked, breaking out in a frenzied sweat as he rushed to reorganize himself. Mia leaned over towards me. "What are you doing? I've completely lost you."

"No worries," I smiled back, "I saved us time, worry, and the confusion of court sign-language. Now all I have to do is trounce the prosecution's other witness and the case is in the bag!"

"Before you call your witness, Mr. Payne," the Judge spoke up, "I would just like to ask if the defense is correct in saying that the victim was seeing other men. As was pointed out, it makes for motive material, but I'd like to see proof."

"Y-yes, Your H-honor," Payne mumbled, eyes darting around his bench. He picked up a passport off the countertop. "Th-this is the victim's pa-passport. She was in Paris with another man until the day before the murder. The prosecution looked into the matter thoroughly."

"I see. The court accepts the passport into evidence," the Judge nodded. "You may now call your witness."

* * *

"Now," Payne began, glancing at his witness, "You sell newspapers. Is that correct, Mr. Sahwit?"

(More like Mr. Did-it…because he did…)

Sahwit nodded affirmatively, sweating more than the prosecutor had been moments before.

Payne smiled. "Mr. Sahwit, would you like testify to the court about when you found the body?"

(Oh great, more wasted time. Why do these court proceedings take so long?)

"I was going door-to-door," Sahwit testified, "selling subscriptions, when I saw a man fleeing an apartment. I thought he must be in a hurry because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there... A woman... not moving... dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately. However, the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly. It was 1:00 PM. The man who ran was without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there!"

(SURE you did…….) I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue, ignoring as the Judge asked Payne about the blackout in the building. Mia leaned towards me, looking a little nervous.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked, more concerned than actually curious. "You seem so…relaxed."

I smiled, feeling my grin take on more of an evil note. "And that's a problem?" I was too busy making a mental note of the time on the blackout record to answer any further.

"Now then," the Judge announced with a cough, "The defense may begin its cross-examination."

"With pleasure…" I replied, composing myself.

* * *

Sahwit ran through his testimony, pausing after each statement in anticipation of my interruption, but I remained silent, leaning up against the wall behind me for support. Mia looked at me in concern, probably because I wasn't asking any questions. At last, Sahwit came to the part in his testimony concerning the time, and I leaned forward.

"Mr. Sahwit," I asked calmly, "Are you completely sure the time was 1:00 PM when you found the body? 100% sure?"

He nodded. "Of course I'm sure. 1:00 PM, for certain."

"Bullshit," I snapped.

The Judge stuttered. "Ms. Giusto, please watch your language, and explain yourself."

"It's obvious. The time of death was listed in the autopsy report as between 4:00 and 5:00 PM. If Mr. Sahwit was telling the truth, there was no body for him to find!" I countered, my voice surprisingly even and calm. "How do you explain this three hour gap?"

Sawhit jumped, startled by the realization of his mistake. He glanced around the room frantically, looking for something to use as an escape from the slip-up. "Oh, I, er…"

"OBJECTION!" came Payne's shout from across the room, and I jumped. (Hearing an objection is more startling in real life than in the game… I'll probably have a heart attack against Manfred von Karma)

"This is trivial!" the prosecutor snapped back, "The witness merely forgot the time!"

I frowned. "Trivial, my ass. He's sure, so he's surely lying."

"Ms. Giusto…" the Judge muttered, warning, "But still, the defense has a point. Mr. Sahwit, why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00 PM?"

"I, uh," Sahwit stuttered, "Gee, that's a very good question…"

Mia stared at me incredulously. "You really are something…. You know you should have objected at least twice in that argument, instead of interrupting, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled back, waving my hand to dismiss the subject, "The whole 'yelling, slamming the desk, and pointing' thing. I'm loud enough as it is, and I didn't really think it was that important. I'm saving it for later." (I so own the Chords of Steel with this voice of mine…)

Sahwit suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait! I remember now!"

"Would you care to give us your testimony again?" the Judge asked, more of an order than a question.

* * *

Sawhit cleared his throat and began again. "You see, when I found the body, I heard the time. There was a voice saying the time... It was probably coming from the television. Oh, but it was three hours off, wasn't it? I guess the victim must have been watching a video of a taped program! That's why I thought it was 1:00 PM! Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding..."

(_Sure,_ you are….) I rolled my eyes, trying to look irritated and sarcastic at the same time.

The Judge nodded sagely. "I see. You heard a voice saying the time on a taped program. Ms. Giusto, you may cross-examine the witness."

"You know what to do," Mia whispered to me, "It's almost like you know what he'll say next. I trust you can finish this without my help."

I chuckled. (If only you knew…) "Before you begin running through your testimony, I must point out that you can't hear for shit."

The Judge glared at me, hoping I would have gotten the hint after his last warning. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he spoke. "Ms. Giusto, I'll condone your tone of voice for now, as long as you don't trail off into pointless conjecture. Please continue."

(Score one for the home team!) "As the prosecution stated earlier, as you should remember if you rack that tiny brain of yours, there was a blackout as the time of the murder. A record was even submitted into evidence, asshole."

"The defense has a point, despite her choice of vocabulary," the Judge admitted. "Mr. Sahwit, can you explain this?"

Sahwit laughed nervously. "Yes, well, I find that quite puzzling myself…" His face snapped into a look of shock and he quickly shook his head. "W-wait! I remember now!"

The Judge quickly reprimanded Sahwit for his inaccurate testimonies and called the witness to testify again. I shook my head in disbelief. "This is taking way too long. I think I might fall asleep."

Mia smiled. "From the look of it, you've got him running. Keep this up and the trial will be over in no time."

* * *

"Actually, I didn't "hear" the time..." Sahwit testified, sweating a bit more that before, "I "saw" it! There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there! Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim! That must have been what I saw."

The Judge blinked. "A clock? Well, I guess that would explain it. The defense may begin its cross-examination."

"With pleasure," I replied. I felt strangely calm, at ease, now, even though I had been shaking with fright before. My heartbeat had even slowed down to a normal pace. (This is…fun. No matter how nerve-racking it seemed before, I'm in my element now)

Sahwit ran through his testimony again, taking it more slowly than before, as if he didn't trust himself to speak any faster. (A sign of guilt) "Mr. Sahwit," I butted in, "Once again, your story consists of bullshit. The murder weapon isn't a clock, it's a statue. You can't see the time on here at all!"

"Why you!" Sahwit growled, losing his composure, "You will your attitude and your evidence. Just who do you think you are!?"

I glared back at him. "I'm the defense attorney, that's who."

"Uh…Your Honor, if I may…" Payne spoke up, his voice still low.

The Judge sighed. "Yes, Mr. Payne?"

"T-the murder weapon is, in fact, a clock. If you tilt the neck, it t-tells you the t-time. I submitted it as a statue as it doesn't look like a clock. My apologies."

"So, the murder weapon is a clock, meaning that the witness' testimony is right," the Judge muttered, working it out in this head. "Any problems with his testimony now, Ms. Giusto?"

"Hell yes," I blurted back. "The only way the witness could have known it was a clock would be to have held it in his own hands, and yet, he clearly testified that he never went into the victim's apartment. Mr. Sahwit went into the apartment on the day of the murder, and he even held the murder weapon in his hands!"

"Ms. Giusto, do mean to say that you're indicting the witness for murder?" the Judge asked, clearly startled.

(It's so obvious, so why ask!?) "I am. The defense asserts that Mr. Sahwit is the true murderer of Ms. Stone." I folded my arms across my chest, a sign of my confidence.

Sahwit looked defiant, but also very flustered. "Ha! You have no proof! Prove that I did it!"

"Certainly. You struck her and it triggered the clock, announcing the time. The time was ingrained in your memory, and that's why you were so positive about the time!" I replied. I could hear my voice rising unintentionally as I became more certain of what I was saying.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "Baseless! It's all baseless conjecture!"

I sighed. "Baseless? Ha! I think the witness begs to differ. Look at his face! He's panicking!"

"Would the witness care to elaborate?" the Judge asked, looking at Sahwit. "Did you strike to victim with the clock?"

"I... I...!" Sahwit stuttered, starting to sweat even more. "That... that day... I... I never! Look... I... the clock... I heard, no! I mean, I saw...Saw... nggg! Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I quickly ducked under the bench when Sahwit threw his wig, narrowly missing the sweaty projectile as it slapped noisily into the wall. Beside me, Mia skittered towards the farther side of the bench, putting as much distance between her and the wig as possible. The wig plopped to the ground with an audible splash. (Ewwwwwww…that's grosss…….) "Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you! I-it was him, I tell you! I saw him! H-he killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!" Sahwit shouted, growling and glaring in my general direction. The courtroom burst out in conversation.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!"

"Y-your Honor, a-a mo-moment please!" Payne stuttered, trying to come up with a way out of his situation. "There isn't a shred of evidence to support the defense's claims!"

"Ms. Giusto," the Judge turned to me, "He has a point. Do you have any evidence? Any at all that says the sound the witness heard is from the clock?"

(As if you needed to ask) "Of course I do. Mr. Sahwit did hear that clock, and I can prove it. All you have to do is sound the clock. Your Honor?"

The Judge passed the clock to Mia, who handed it to me. Holding the clock in my hands, it was very heavy. It took me a couple moments to figure out how to work it, but once I did, I tilted the neck and it beeped.

"[I think it's 8:25]" it said in a robotic voice that sounded vaguely like Larry's.

The Judge blinked. "Well, um…that was a bit of a strange way of telling the time."

"Duh, it's the Thinker," I grumbled back. (He's more of an idiot than the game makes him out to be)

"So, we've heard the clock," the Judge continued. "Now what?"

"Does anyone have the time?" I asked casually.

Payne blinked, confused, and looked down at his watch. "It's, um… 11:25….ACK!" he jumped, realizing what I meant.

"As you can see, the clock is three hours off, which is the discrepancy between the time Mr. Sahwit heard and the time of death of the victim," I announced, this means, Mr. Sahwit was in the apartment with the murder weapon in his hands at the time of death. He's the murderer!"

Sahwit stared blankly at me for a moment before he smiled; sweat still pouring down his face. "...Hah! Hah hah! You forgot one thing! While it may seem like that clock IS running three hours slow... It proves nothing! How do you know it was running three days slow on the day of the murder!? If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!"

My eyes widened involuntarily. (Oh, so he's still gonna play that card, huh?)

"Well, Ms. Giusto," the Judge asked, "Do you have evidence that proves the clock was running three hours slow on the day of the murder? If you don't, I'm afraid that you can't indict the witness."

I felt Mia shift beside me, getting ready to bail me out if I failed. (But, I'm not Phoenix Wright. I'm not facing this case for the first time. I know what I'm doing. I don't need Mia's help. I can do this… I can!)

"I have evidence that can prove my claim," I replied calmly, staring out into space. "You bet you ass I have evidence!"

"Hah!" Sahwit laughed, looking smug. "Tough words! Let's see you pull this one off!"

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Let's see this evidence that proves why the clock was running slow."

"I present the victim's passport," I replied with a smirk. "She was in Paris until the day before the murder. The difference in time between here and there is nine hours, which is also the difference between what Mr. Sahwit heard and the time if death. The victim just hadn't reset her clock when she got home from her trip! Proof enough for you, Mr. Sahwit?"

Sahwit's face went pale and a deep grumble sounded from the bottom of his throat, obscuring his labored breathing. "Ngh!" he groaned in defeat, foaming at the mouth and collapsed on the floor. Mia and I both cringed away in disgust.

* * *

"Well..." The Judge sighed, sounding tired and probably bored, "This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected. Mr. Payne... your client?"

Payne was sweating more that he had been during the rest of the trial. "He... er... he was arrested and has been taken away, Your Honor."

"Very well," the Judge nodded approvingly, "Ms. Giusto," He turned to me. "I have to say, I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly... and find the true culprit at the same time!"

"Th-thanks, Your Honor," I smiled sheepishly. I could feel myself blushing despite my efforts to keep calm.

"Now," the Judge coughed, clearing his throat. "This court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz... NOT GUILTY."

The courtroom was filled with applause of my victory. Payne looked disheartened down at the bench in front of him, obviously annoyed with himself at his loss. Mia was smiling happily beside me. (I….I won… but, well, this doesn't feel right…. This wasn't my victory. I'm not Phoenix Wright, so I'm not a lawyer. I shouldn't be doing this…)

"And with that..." the Judge concluded, "The court is adjourned."

* * *

Back in the lobby, Mia was more than ecstatic. "That was brilliant! A little unusual and unexpected, but brilliant nonetheless! Congratulations!"

(Well, this is… more than I expected….) "Th-thanks. Really, I was nervous, so I don't think I did a very good job- "

Mia cut me off. "Nonsense! You looked perfectly calm and relaxed. You're more suited to this than I thought you'd be. You just need to…. watch what you say."

I sighed. "I guess." (Don't people ever understand that I HATE compliments!? I don't like people making me sound better than I am…. Or maybe it's just that I have a deep-seated hatred for myself……..Wait, where's Larry?) Looking around franticly, I spotted Larry in a corner staring, deject, at the floor. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips, pouting. "Larry, what's wrong now?"

Larry looked up at me, biting his lip to keep himself from crying. "N-Nothing."

"Tell me," I demanded, glaring at him.

Staring at my expression Larry chuckled. "Same only Andy…" He sighed. "My life is over. My Cindy-windy is gone forever… I… I loved her…"

(Larry…. I understand how you feel…. But… *sigh* What do you know about me? Who am I? I wish I could ask you.)

I looked up when I heard Mia's footsteps on the floor, coming towards us. "Congratulations, Harry!" she said to Larry, smiling brightly.

Larry and I gave her an incredulous glance. (His name is Larry…. But from what I've read, she's bad with names….)

"I can practically see the headlines now:" she announced, gesturing with her hands ""Harry Butz, Innocent!""

Larry laughed sheepishly, blushing a little. "Heh... um... thanks! I really owe you one. I won't forget this, ever! Let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat!"

(Hey…..what about me? I was the only who did all the work! Don't I get some praise!?)

Mia shook her head politely, "Oh, no, I couldn't. Really."

Larry looked deject for a moment, but then his face lit up with inspiration and he began fishing through the pockets of his coat for something. "Oh, hey! H-here, take this! It's a present!"

"A present? For me?" she blinked, surprised as Larry placed whatever it was into her hands. She looked down, shocked. "Wait... Wasn't this the evidence that..."

I gasped aloud when I saw the Thinker in Mia's hand, and both Larry and Mia stared at me, wondering what I was so startled by. I laughed sheepishly and waved my hands in front of my in an 'ignore me and continue' gesture. (Can't look suspicious....)

"Actually, I made this clock for her!" Larry announced, his tone of voice full of pride. "I made one for her and one for me."

"R-really? You? You made this?" Mia looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. "... Well, thank you. I'll keep it as a memento."

Larry turned back to me, still looking a little sad. "I still can't believe Cindy dumped me, and she was seeing other guys… It's really too much for me. I just can't believe she would do something like that… that she would use me like that…"

"Are you so sure she did?" Mia asked, looking thoughtful.

Larry looked confused. "Ex-squeeze me?"

"I think she thought quite a lot of you, in her own way." Mia added, still smiling.

"Nah, you don't gotta sympathize with me," Larry mumbled, staring at the floor again, "'sokay."

"Oh, I'm not just sympathizing, really." Mia replied, shaking her head. "Isn't that right, Andrea? Don't you have something to show your friend? Something that proves how she felt about him?"

I blinked. "Larry, think about. That clock you made for her, she took it with her on her trip. Trust me, this thing is heavy. I've held it. If it was something store-bought, I know I wouldn't bring it with me on a trip."

Larry stared at me for a minute, mulling over what I said. Finally, he smiled. "Andy, that's so typical of you. Mean to everyone else, but nice to me. I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer. Really, I am. Thanks."

"No problem Larry," I smiled back. Larry nodded and walked out, hands in his pockets in a gesture of ease.

Mia laughed and turned to me, serious, but still smiling. "I hope you see the importance of evidence now. Also, hopefully you realize, things change depending on how you look at them. People, too. We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself. Andrea... Listen. Learn. Grow strong. Never let go of what you believe in. Never."

I stared at Mia for a moment, absorbing everything she said. (Now I see it. I understand her now. Being a lawyer is a very complicated business. Now I know I'm not cut out for this… I've never trusted people…. but maybe…I can learn… This is much more effective in person.)

"Well" Mia nodded, hands on her hips with an air of victory, "I think our work here is done! Shall we be off?"

I nodded, stretching my stiff arms. "After that adrenaline rush of a trial, I could use a long vacation from this job…"

Mia laughed. "Say, how about dinner. On me? We'll drink a toast to innocent Butz!"

I stared at Mia for a moment. (I may be underage on the inside, but my adult body says I can agree to this, so here I go!) "Sure!"

"Oh, and I noticed that you know Harry," Mia muttered as we walked out, "I hope you can tell me some time…say…over drinks?"

I chuckled, "Alright." (Even though I don't know what I'd say.)

As we exited the building, I noticed a large crowd of press personnel hanging around outside. Before I could wonder what they were doing, hanging around the courthouse, the entire crowd rushed over to use, snapping pictures and asking me questions. The sudden attention scared me, but with a shrug, I smiled and struck a pose. Mia's sigh was barely audible from behind me over the chatter.

* * *

When I finally got back to my apartment, I dropped down on the bed, fully dressed and stared up at the ceiling wearily. I flicked my loafers off my feet with ease. They clattered to the floor a few feet away.

(Now I see why this apartment is a mess…. If it were left to me to clean my living space, it would stay a mess for an eternity.)

I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep, but with the adrenaline from the trial and the alcohol from my dinner with Mia, I couldn't get myself to rest. Growling in anger, I got up out of bed, had a shower, and wandered into my kitchen in my pajamas, looking for something to eat even though I wasn't hungry. I grabbed a can of Coke out of the fridge and settled down on my bed.

(There are still a lot of unanswered questions floating around. Why am I here? Who am I supposed to be to these people? I know from what Larry said that I'm a much different person than Phoenix Wright, but what changed. What can I expect from the past I'm supposed to have lived here? I guess I'll figure out in time…but there is one thing that's bothering me. What happened to Phoenix Wright? Where is he? Does he even exist?)

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 11:52 PM. I had to go to work in the morning, even if Mia seemed too drunk to walk when I had left her two hours ago. Placing the half-empty can down on the nightstand, I lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling again. Uncomfortable, I frowned and rolled onto my side. That's when I saw it.

In my mad dash in the morning, I had completely missed the guitar sitting in the corner. Gasping, I scrambled off the bed and over to it, staring. (I had a guitar at home, but a crappy acoustic one! This is electric! It's a…. Rickenbacker 620, and it's blue….. Wow… something like this would cost at least two thousand dollars, at least! How the hell did I get one of these?)

Carefully, I picked it up and sat down on the bed, feeling the weight in my hands. I adjusted my hold on it until I was sitting in a playing position. (If only I knew how to play it….. Well , there's not time like the present in which to learn) I grabbed a book off the floor beside it, which was full of playing instructions, and read, staring intently at each page. (It's going to be a long night)

* * *

In the dark of the office, the sound of the paper rustling against the desk resounded. The chair creaked as the occupant stood up, shuffling around in the dim glow of the streetlamps outside the large-paned windows. There was a grunt of disapproval and a ruffling of hair as the person turned back to the discarded newspaper.

"ROOKIE TRUMPS VETRAN IN COURTROOM COMPETITION" the article on the cover read. "Young female defense attorney Andrea Giusto, age 24, defeated long-standing prosecutor Winston Payne today in a show of intelligence and profanity. The rookie attorney won her first case defending Larry Butz, who had been charged with killing his girlfriend, Cindy Stone. Ms. Giusto defended Mr. Butz in a decidedly odd manner, but showed definite skill in her battle against the famed 'Rookie Killer'. The question remains whether this junior attorney will continue on her winning streak." The picture next to it was of Andrea, wide smile, fingers spread in a victory sign, Mia shaking her head in disbelief behind her.

"Andrea, huh?" the voice of the person in the office muttered. "Seems that we may meet again after all."


	3. Turnabout Sisters Part 1

In the month that followed, I studied law with Mia, and she enforced her rules and ethics on me strictly, especially after what she had seen of my 'court attitude'. As I spent my time around the office taking care of small pieces of business, I spent as much time as I could trying to remember the walkthrough I had scribbled out in my notebook. I pretty much remembered what I had to present and talk about, but the details eluded me, trapped in the back of my mind. That was my major problem. (How am I supposed to remember what to talk about when the walkthrough provides me almost no help at all!?!?!? I'm doomed!!!!!!)

As the beginning of September drew near, I realized with a stab of horror that I remembered a bit of the time line. The date of the 'Turnabout Sisters' case was drawing near. September 5th, if I had remembered it correctly. As the month began, I stayed in the office until midnight each night, staked out in the main room. Mia thought my behavior was odd, but I felt paranoid. I wanted to warn her, to tell her that I was trying to prevent her death, but I couldn't do that unless I revealed my secret, which tugged at my conscience every day.

On September 5th, Mia announced that her sister was coming over for dinner at nine. I could hear my heartbeat speed up, blood pounding through my ears as if I had run a marathon. It was today. As it drew closer to the time, Mia retired into her office and I took my post outside the door, waiting. Tonight, Redd White would come to kill her, and I would be here to stop it.

It seemed like forever, waiting in the dark, but I sat quietly, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the floor creaked behind me, I turned to face it, and something bludgeoned me in the _back_ of the head. The world spun, tilting at an insane angle, and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I could tell I had a headache, or at least the beginnings of one. The dark room spun and shook as I righted myself and looked around the room. I reached up for the throbbing point on the back of my head and felt something wet, which to my dismay, through a taste test, happened to be blood. (Blood…? Oh no…Mia!)

Stupidly, I scrambled to my feet and stumbled jerkily into Mia's office. Rushing around the corner, I stopped short when Maya came into view, crying over Mia's body. I was too late. Angrily, I slammed my fist into the door frame, and instantly regretted it. I turned back into the main office, rubbing my stinging hand and fighting back tears of pain. (How could I forget that I don't get along well with pain? And now my head hurts more….)

Quickly and carefully, I turned back into Mia's office. Maya had stood up and was standing a few feet away from me, tears still streaming down her face.

I adopted a more serious attitude and spoke up. "Are you alright?" I could feel my throat burn with each word, and my head throbbed when I moved my jaw. Maya looked unstable, in more ways than one, and I caught her before she hit the floor. Grumbling, I carried her unconscious form into the next room and lay it on one of the couches. (Thank god, these things are here.) Quietly, I walked back into Mia's office and crouched down beside her body. Her body was still warm when I reached out and touched her. I withdrew my hand quickly, the situation to painful to think about. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked around the room.

(Why did this have to happen? I tried to save her! I tried! Why did she have to die!? White…. Damn you. Damn you for everything. I'm gonna get you for this; for knocking me out, for killing Mia, and for framing Maya. I'll get you for this…)

Wiping the tears away from my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I stood up and looked around the room. (Might as well start investigating…) Numbly, I turned back to Mia's body. "Aright, let's see. She was struck on the head by a blunt object. Death was probably instantaneous. The murder weapon was the Thinker clock that Larry made." I paused. "I knew I should have tossed that thing when Mia wasn't looking," I mumbled with contempt. "Shards of the glass light stand are scattered everywhere…. Damn. This is a lot to remember…" I sighed, rubbing the back of my sore head. Glancing down, I noticed a scrap of paper on the floor. "Oh shit, right. The receipt for the light stand." Picking it up, I flipped it over and back again. "I'll have to remember this is here."

Glancing around the room, I racked my brain for anything else I had to look at. "Ah! Phone." I waltzed over to the phone and picked it up, taking note of the semi-dismantled receiver.

"Police!? Please, come quick!" a muffled voice interrupted my hurried inspection. (And that must be April May… Well, at least I have all the pieces I can get from here. I better go check on Maya)

* * *

When I walked into the room, the couch where I had placed Maya was empty. (Typical) I glanced around for a second before I noticed Maya standing right beside me. I jumped back a few steps, bumping my already damaged head into the doorframe. Maya stared at me as I doubled over in pain, clutching my head in pain.

The pain died down after a minute and I straightened up, blood pounding through my ears. "Um, sorry about that. Hit my head," I laughed sheepishly, trying to keep calm.

Maya jumped a little at my reply and, looking away from me, she began to cry again.

"Ah! Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you!" I shouted frantically, panicking a little. "I just… I … uh… um…. Sorry, but, who are you?" (Might as well start with the basics, even though I know the answer)

"Maya… Maya Fey," she replied, still looking down at the floor.

I nodded. "Alright, um… Maya… do you mind if I was you a few questions?"

Despite her current state, she gave me a skeptical glance.

(NOW she's being difficult) "It's alright. I work here. I just want to know what happened. Please," I asked, trying to keep my voice on a kind note.

She nodded hesitantly. "I… I came in. The room was dark. And Sis… Sis…!"

(Yeah, I expected as much.) "So, you're her younger sister? And you came here because…?"

"She wanted me to hold some evidence for her," Maya replied in a tiny voice.

"Evidence?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Yes," she nodded. "The clock… the 'Thinker'."

(Well, it's now or never….) "I found a piece of paper next to her body. Your name is written on it in blood."

Maya jumped again. "M-my name? Sis… did Sis write it? Why would she write my name!?"

"Just calm down," I sighed, "let's not jump to any conclusions here…"

"But why!?" Maya asked me, her voice rising as she began pacing the floor. "Why would Sis write my name? She wouldn't-"

"QUIET!" I shouted. Maya stopped in place, staring at me. My ears were ringing and my head throbbed more than before. (I guess that was my courtroom voice….Even I've never been that loud before…) "Just relax, okay? No one said that Mia wrote it." (Yet…)

Faintly, I heard the sound of sirens coming from outside, and I turned to face it. Maya must have heard them too, as she was looking in the same direction when I glanced over at her. The sirens drew closer and closer until they reached their maximum volume. Footsteps pounded from outside and stopped at the door, accompanied by some frantic whispers. Suddenly, the door swung open and a police officer fell flat on his face on the floor, having probably rammed into the door, which hadn't been completely closed. A couple more officers scrambled in after the first one, guns drawn. "Freeze! Police!"

The officers walked around the office, examining things. I watched them for a moment before I realized that someone had walked in after them. Turning back to the door, I jumped, shouting in shock. Detective Gumshoe had just walked in, clad in his familiar green trench coat. (He looks so much…taller in real life.....)

"Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see," he announced in his gruff voice, staring at us, "We received a report for the building across the way, see. Got a person saying they saw a murder. Anyway, I don't want either of you moving one inch, 'kay?" With that, he stumbled across the room and into Mia's office, followed by some officers. The rest of the officers stayed behind, glaring at us.

"What are you lookin' at, pinhead?" I snapped angrily, glaring back at one officer. He cowered a bit in fear. (What's with these guys....?)

Gumshoe's yell from the other room made the officers all jump, and they backed away as the scruffy detective came back into the room. "Scuze me!" he grumbled, turning back to Maya and myself. Maya jumped as well, startled by his expression. "This word 'Maya' here mean anything to you?"

(Oh shit, he's gonna arrest Maya.....but there's not much I can do.....I could stop him, but it wouldn't do anyone much good)

Maya looked shocked. "Um... that... That's my name..."

"WHAAAAT!?" Gumshoe's loud yell made my head vibrate, and a few of the other officers covered their ears. "The victim drew this here note in her own blood, see? With her dying breath, she wrote down the killer's name!"

Maya jumped. "K-killer...? I'm not--"

"Case closed!" Gumshoe interrupted, smiling, "You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am."

"W-what?" Maya was so startled by the detective's declaration, she made no fuss when one of the officers pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. They lead her out of the office and out towards their patrol vehicles.

Detective Gumshoe turned to me. "You'll have to come with us too, ma'am. We'd like to ask you some questions, and we'll get that head wound checked out for you."

"Just don't cuff me," I grumbled, still staring as they lead Maya away. (And keep your voice down. It's hurting my head)

* * *

By the time I got out of questioning, my head felt much worse. The police had called in someone to bandage my head while they questioned me. Now the white bandage wrapped around my head, only slightly visible under my hair, was giving me a headache. The sounds of the detention center bothered me, too. It seemed eerily silent, but the ringing in my ears from the pain made every little scrape and scratch infinitesimally louder. I stared at my reflection in the glass to keep myself occupied as I waited for Maya, staring at my own reflection. I looked tired now, unable to sleep after I was released, and the bandage across my forehead made me look pale. As I scrutinized my own face, I started humming to myself, stopping abruptly when I realized I was humming 'Turnabout Sisters'. Unshed tears welled up in my eyes.

(Why couldn't I protect Mia? I was there.... How could I let White get me from behind like that? I have to stop him...... I just have to...)

"That was a nice song," Maya said as she sat down, making me jump. I hadn't noticed her arrive. "What's it called?"

"Um.... I... um...." I stuttered. (I can't tell her!) "It doesn't..... have a... uh.... name. I.... um... made it up just now."

Maya stared at me with her incredulous expression again, as if she could read the nervousness in my expression. "Alright then. Well, um….. Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied courteously, trying to smile and sending more pain radiating into my skull in the process. (Even though there's nothing good about it….)

"So, um…" Maya shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Are you going to be my attorney?"

I blinked. "If you want me to. The decision is up to you. You're the one in jail here, right?"

"They're never going to believe me, are they?" Maya mumbled, deject.

"Well, they're the police. No one ever said that they were smart," I sniffed.

Maya laughed. "That must be your famous sense of humor. My sister told me all about you when we spoke on the phone the other day."

"Really?" I asked, truly curious, "What did she say?"

"She said she had fun," Maya smiled, "and that she was on edge the whole time. I asked her if it went well for you; if you 'crashed and burned'. She told me, 'No, that was the prosecution, and he only burned because she's a manic with a blowtorch.' She told me you're a real genius, but you need to watch your language, cut back on the sarcasm, and to stop being so demanding of everyone in court."

I stared at Maya blankly for a moment. (Well, now that that's out in the open…. At least I know what she thinks of me…)

Maya took my expression the wrong way. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trouble you…"

"It's alright. It's actually true," I chuckled, internally wincing as the pain in my head flared. "Mia's very good at reading people."

"I know…" Maya muttered, staring at the counter top.

(Moving on…..) "So, Maya, I was wondering about your outfit… It's very…interesting…" I said, trying to sound casual.

"This is what all acolytes wear," she replied, "I guess you can say that it's my uniform."

I pouted. "I'm so jealous. It looks good on you…. Um, so…you're an acolyte. Acolyte to what?"

Maya laughed. "Oh, it's nothing weird. I'm just a spirit medium… in training."

"I'm pretty sure that counts as weird," I retorted, folding my arms. "A spirit medium…..how'd you get hooked into that?"

"The Fey family, especially the women, have always been very sensitive to the spirit world," Maya replied smartly, as if dictating something some else had told her.

(If it's only your family, there must not be too many of you… I see why) "So, Mia was into this kind of thing, too?"

"Of course!" Maya sniffed, annoyed at my tone, "Her powers were first-class! The only reason she left the mountain was to 'follow her career', she said."

I chuckled dryly. "I'm more worried about the fact that you live on a mountain than why she left. I would ask if you could call her spirit, seeing as you have powers and such," I added, my sarcasm piling on thicker, "but no, it wouldn't be that easy…"

Maya sighed. "Sis was right; that sarcasm will get you into a lot of trouble some day."

(That may be sooner than you think…) "So, just one more thing," I muttered, eager to change the topic of conversation, "can I ask you one more time about the day of the murder. I'd like some more details, if you don't mind."

"Alright," Maya grumbled, "let's see… I got a call from my sister that morning. She wanted me to hold onto some evidence for an upcoming trial. Like I said yesterday, it was that clock shaped like the 'Thinker.'"

I frowned. (I really should have tossed that thing….Larry's an idiot for making something so heavy) "That was evidence….? How?"

"Um…" Maya stared at the ceiling in thought. "Right, I remember. She did happen to say something about that… Do you want to hear it in her voice?"

"You recorded it?" I raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"Yeah, on my cell phone," she nodded, "I forgot how to delete those things…"

I snorted. "Prove it. Let's hear it."

"Fine!" Maya snapped, searching in her pockets for her phone. She came up empty-handed. "Oh, right. That detective took my cell phone."

"I'll get it from him when I see him," I sighed, shifting my stiff legs.

Maya brightened. "I'll write you a note so you don't for get, okay?"

"No, it's fine," I muttered dryly, "I think I can remember something so simple."

"You never know. People can forget things easily," Maya replied sharply, writing the note anyway.

(But the wasting of finite resources is a problem… Oh god, I'm quoting books again…)

After Maya finished her note and I stuffed it in my pocket, I noticed she looked a little nervous. "What's up? Something wrong?"

Maya nodded slightly. "Um… I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" she was already scribbling on another piece of paper, "This is the address of a famous lawyer. My sister gave this to me a long time ago. She told me that if I was ever in trouble, I should call him, and well, I'm in trouble. Do you think you could ask him to represent me?"

I pretended to think. "What if he refuses?"

"They told me if I can't find one by 4:00 this afternoon, the state will appoint me an attorney," Maya muttered, looking glum.

"So, the trial's tomorrow…" I mumbled to myself, and then spoke up, "Fine, I'll look into it for you… I can't make any promises, though."

"Of course," Maya nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

Gritting my teeth, I managed to find my way back to the office, although it took me a while to get my bearings. A few people stared as I staggered along through the streets, but I didn't really mind. By the time I got back to the office, the loud noises from the outside had burned a hole of pain in my head and my eyes stung from holding back tears. I wanted to cry for so many reasons, but I had to keep going. The police barely noticed as I strolled right in the door. (Well, this is why many crimes go on unsolved… or worse, unnoticed….)

"Hey! You there!" Gumshoe's gruff voice cut through the silence. All of the officers looked up from what they were doing as the detective strolled over to me. "This is a crime scene, pal! No trespassing!" Gumshoe paused for a moment. "Hey, don't I now you from somewhere? Wait, you're that Butz guy, aren't you!"

I openly glared at him. "Do I look like a guy to you? Let alone the loafer Larry? Andrea Giusto; I'm an attorney."

Gumshoe flushed a little. "Guess I got the name wrong, Ms. Giusto. Sorry 'bout that. That Butz guy, he was a killer! And you're no killer! Right?"

"I guess you could say that, Detective Gumshoe," I sighed. (No one appreciates my hard work…)

Gumshoe smiled. "Thanks for remembering the name, pal! You're her lawyer, right? Well, if you have any business here, you'd better do it quick."

(Here goes…. Well, everything…) "About Ms. Fey, did you do an autopsy? Do you perhaps have a report on you? One that I can take with me? That I can use in court tomorrow?"

Gumshoe sighed. "You want to know the results, huh? I can't really give those out…"

With an internal groan, I smiled sweetly, hands together in a pleading gesture, and stared at him. He blushed for a moment, looking hot under the collar, until he finally grumbled and gave in.

"Fine! Fine! You can see the report," he sighed, handing me a copy in a yellow envelope. "J-just because she's you boss, I'll make an exception… this time."

I happily accepted the report. (Okay, blunt-force trauma to the head, immediate death. That's about all I'll need…) "So, Detective, about Maya…"

Gumshoe cut me off, excited. "Yeah! I'm really looking forward to the trial! Sorry, pal, but this is one trail you're not going to win! The city's put Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecution!"

A lump formed in my throat. (Damn… this does feel different… I'm definitely nervous about facing Edgeworth, but…. how I am I gonna handle this?)

"I'm sure you know what that means, you being a lawyer and all," Gumshoe continued, seeming to swell with pride of some sort.

"Yeah," I grumbled, "Edgeworth…"

Gumshoe took my response wrong. "You do know who he is, right?"

I nodded. "Miles Edgeworth: became a prosecutor at the age of twenty and hasn't lost a case since. There are a lot of rumors floating around about him, mostly involving dirty tricks and underhanded deeds, but most of all; he hates crime with an almost abnormal passion."

"Yeah, that's the man," Gumshoe nodded, regaining his former pompous attitude. "This case is in the bag for us now that he's on the job."

(Thanks for making me feel worse than before…. If that's even possible….) Sighing, I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. My hand bumped up against something and I pulled out Maya's memo. (Well, she did have the right idea. I did end up forgetting…) "Detective, I was wondering if you found Maya Fey's cell phone."

Gumshoe blinked. "That? I've got that."

"Can I have it back?" I asked quickly, hoping I could get out before he realized his mistake.

"Tricky lawyer…" Gumshoe snorted, "I'm not gonna be tricked by you."

(Swell, he's smarter than I thought. Let's try the not-so-straight approach) "You see, Detective, it's that strap."

"Strap?" Gumshoe looked at the phone. "This one? Hmmm… 'The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo'… 'The Steel Samurai'? The action hero on TV?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That strap is a collectible. I've been looking for one myself. She said that she's worried it might get lost."

Gumshoe thought for a moment, shrugged, and handed me the phone. "I don't see why not. I already have all the numbers written down anyway. You done, pal?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, sliding the phone carefully into my pocket.

"Good, because there's one thing I want to say," he said, "No talking to the witness. I don't want you influencing her with your lawyerly ways, pal!"

"Witness? There's a witness?"

"Miss April May. I'm sorry 'bout this, but I can't tell you anything about her."

(Seems like you say a lot for someone not saying anything…) "Really? Guess she went home until the trial, then?" I muttered, searching my pockets for the other scrap of paper Maya handed me.

"Ahah!" Gumshoe shouted, and a few of the officers around the room jumped. "You're trying your lawyerly tricks on me now!" He stuck up his nose, smug. "She's not to go outside her room until the trial."

"Well, guess I should give up on that lead…" I muttered, trying to make him feel like he had won. "Anyway, thank you for all your help, Detective."

Gumshoe nodded in recognition. "No problem, pal! I'll see you in court."

With a chuckle, I walked out into the street and turned towards the Gatewater Hotel. (Gumshoe, you're such a sucker… Now, time to track down April May)

* * *

Room 303 wasn't very hard to find, and when I arrived, I strolled right in. The door was wide open anyway, and no one seemed to notice much. The room looked cozy. I took note of the screwdriver stuck in the drawer before April May walked in.

"Oh, hello there," she smiled. The expression was fake, along with her cheery tone of voice. She definitely wasn't happy to see me, or was at least hoping I was a man.

"Hello. You're Miss April May, correct?" I asked. Through the question sounded stupid, my brain was taking too long connecting faces with names.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied, using her fake cheerful voice again. "And you must be the lawyer. The detective told me… He said, 'Don't say nothing to that lawyer, pal!'"

(That's one person I can add to my 'List of people to slap for making my life suck'…. Along with whoever sent me here….)

April laughed, looking excited. "Gee! This is all like something out of a movie! It's all so exciting I can hardly contain myself! Ooh! Let me go freshen up so I can look the part of the beautiful eyewitness!" She giggled and ran off into the next room.

(If I could pity myself, I would… but there's no time to start a pity party now. I have to focus on the investigation, and making sure I do everything right. There's no powers from above that will let me go back if I miss something. Now, about that drawer…) Quietly, I crept over to the open drawer and peaked in, tilting the screwdriver to take a better look.

"Hey! H-h-hey!!!" April shouted, rushing back into the room, "What are you doing!? No touching! Y-you really shouldn't pry around in other people's rooms, now. You wouldn't want to make me upset, would you?"

I quickly stepped away from the drawer. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." (Psycho lady……)

"Just keep out of my stuff, alright?" she snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.

(Alright…) "Can you tell me a bit about yourself… for investigative purposes?"

April shook her head, nose high in the air. "Investigative? Sound dirty," she chuckled.

"Dirty thoughts from a dirty mind," I retorted, snorting in annoyance. "Could you at least tell me about you job or something?"

"In your dreams," she snapped back, "Especially if you're going to insult me."

(You deserve it…) "Can I ask about your room?" I motioned towards the two glasses on the table. "It looks like you have company."

She looked at me, a sly smile on her face. "Oh, you must be a really smart detective… deducing something like that. Why don't you go look for clues…in the trash? Hmm? That's probably where all the clues are to this case. It's where you belong, too."

"Don't go there...." I mumbled. (Add Miss April May to my 'List of people to slap for making my life suck'. She belongs there more than Gumshoe does…) "I'm not even gonna ask about the incident."

April giggled. "You better not. I wouldn't want you getting you little hopes up."

"I think I've found someone who challenges my attitude…" I smirked to myself.

"You'll just have to come to court tomorrow if you want to know," April continued.

I sighed. "I think there's something called common sense. If I'm the lawyer, I'll obviously be there. I guess someone with so much fat that close to their head wouldn't know." Before she could reply, I left, scurrying out the door as fast as I could. I didn't want to be around when she snapped. (I guess it's time I paid Grossberg a visit…)

* * *

Arriving at Mr. Grossberg's office, I felt my head hurting worse than ever before. (It must be the walls. The colour is driving me out of my mind… Why can't people pain rooms a normal colour for once?) He wasn't around, so I decided to wait, leaving up against his desk to get a better view of the room. The painting automatically caught my eye, and I stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out how I could casually bring the topic up in conversation. The shelves on the back wall were covered in thick law books and a multitude of case files. (That reminds me….I have to pick up the book I was reading once the police release the office...)

A loud clearing-of-the-throat made me jump, spinning towards the office door. Mr. Grossberg walked in, his mustache twitching as he stopped in front of me. (Hell, this guy needs to turn down the volume knob…)

"Have you been looking for me, my dear?" he asked, sounding pleasantly delighted at the notion.

(One: I'm not your 'dear', and I don't want to be called one, especially not by you…; Two: why are you looking so happy about it!? That sounds surprisingly dirty… or that might just be backlash from my conversation with April May…) "Yes, I… uh… guess…? You're Mr. Grossberg, then?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I smiled sheepishly despite my efforts.

"Yes, I am, my dear! The one and only Marvin Grossberg, at your service. Now, what can I do for you?" He replied, mustache twitching. His expression changed as he looked at me. "Ah, that badge on your collar… Ah, so you're a lawyer, are you now?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm here about Maya Fey…"

Grossberg seemed to almost jump with shock. "Ah…yes. Maya Fey… Go on."

"Yeah, her. She wants you to defend her," I mumbled, looking at his expression sourly. (If you're not too busy…)

"A-cha-cha," he grumbled, staring off at the floor in the corner. "I'm really quite busy here, son. I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible."

I frowned. "You're really quite informed for someone 'not on the case'," I snorted in reply, folding my arms across my chest.

Grossberg jumped again. "A-anyway... I'm afraid it's entirely impossible for me to represent her. Sorry. End of discussion."

"No, it's not 'end of discussion'! I want a reason!" I snapped back, losing my temper. "I want to know why you won't defend Maya!"

"Hmm?" Grossberg looked at me like I was insane. "Eh, ahem! Well, you see it's just... I'm busy, you see!"

I glared. "Too busy to help Mia Fey's sister? The sister of a woman who trusted you with the welfare of the most important person in her life? I can't believe you…"

Grossberg looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry but, I must refuse. Sorry. Good-bye."

"Fine!" I snapped back, clenching my fists, an action I regretted instantly as more pain assaulted my head, "I'll defend her myself."

"I wouldn't if I were you…," he mumbled under his breath.

"And why not, Mr. Oh-so-reliable?" I grumbled.

Grossberg shuffled uneasily. "No lawyer would take this particular case, and many would say you're a fool for even thinking of it."

"I'll be a fool, then," I snapped, "But I won't abandon Maya, not like everyone else. Not like you." Having had enough of the argument, and of the pain radiating from my head to the rest of my body, I grudgingly left and headed back to the detention center.

* * *

I felt numb as I walked back into the detention center. I wasn't cold; it was a bit cool outside, but nothing I couldn't handle. I couldn't handle looking at Maya so lonely and helpless. She was waiting patiently when I sat down across from her.

"Welcome back!" she smiled, "Did you find the lawyer?"

The mention of Grossberg sent me frowning. "Yeah, I found him…"

"You don't sound too happy about," Maya pointed out.

"Oh, you think?" I asked, piling on too much sarcasm. "The guy's a jerk, and he's really fat. I don't see how he ever became a lawyer with that attitude of his."

Maya sighed. "I guess he refused me then…. I've been abandoned…."

"Maya, what about the rest of your family? Your parents?" I asked, leaning forward against the counter.

"I only had my sister," she replied, staring at the floor, "My father died when I was very young. And I don't know where my mother is."

"You don't know? Why?" (I might as well get this information now, seeing as I'll need it later…)

Maya straightened up and stared at me for a moment. "The women in my family have been mediums for generations. They say that E.S.P. runs in our blood. About fifteen years ago, our family was involved in an... incident. There was a man, and he... he... He ruined our mother's life."

"He 'ruined' her life? Can you tell me how?"

"You're very interested, considering that this is unrelated to my current problem," Maya added, looking at me with a suspicious smile.

I smiled back. "Whether it's related or not is for me to decide, alright?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Fine. About 15 years ago... there was an unusual murder case. It made quite a stir, everyone was talking about it, apparently. The police were running out of leads, and they were getting desperate... So they called in my mother. They asked her to contact the victim, and she did and the case was solved, or so we thought. The man my mother helped the police capture was innocent. The police's consultation with a medium had all been carried out in secret, of course. But... A man found out about it and leaked it to the press. He told all the papers that my mother was a fraud, and the media jumped on it big time. She... my mother... became the laughing stock of the nation. My sister told me the name of that man… White."

(White… Your reign of tyranny end here. I'll finish you…for all you've done to innocent people… I'll get you for this…)

"Well," Maya mumbled, her voice dropping back into its depressed tone, "Just a little longer now before the state-appointed lawyer comes, I guess..."

"If he does, I'm kicking him out," I grunted.

Maya stared at me. "Why?"

"Because, I'm defending you. End of story," I replied bluntly.

"But… why? Why do you want to defend me?" Maya asked, still staring at me.

I stood up, pressed my palms against the counter, and leaned towards the glass. Maya leaned back in her chair. I smiled. "Someone else is the culprit, and I want to exact my personal revenge on him for what he did to my head, for what he did to Mia, and for what he's doing to you. I can't just see someone else decide this for you. I trust Mia, and I'm sure she trusts me, even if she doesn't think I should be doing this. I'm not going to let this come out the wrong way. I'm gonna see it through to the end, and it'll be a good ending… for us."

As I sat back down, Maya started to laugh, tears rolling down her face. "Right!" she smiled, looking more full of energy than I had seen before. "We'll win, and track down this guy."

"Alright!" I nodded, smirking confidently. "I'll give this trial everything I've got, and we'll get you out of here so fast, the judge's head'll spin."

"So, are you finished your investigation for today?" Maya asked.

I looked at the ceiling in thought. "Just one more thing I want to check. I hope you don't mind, but I think that's all I need from you today."

"I'll look forward to seeing you in court, then. Tomorrow," Maya reminded me.

Chuckling, I stood up and left, hurrying back in the direction of the office.

* * *

As I walked along, I thought about how the day went. (I think I've covered everything. I may have failing in my conversation with April May, but that was to be expected…just not as badly… Um…Grossberg? I failed that conversation, too. He really pissed me off… Oh well, I guess I've gotten everything I can. I just have to steal that wiretap from April May's room…)

I continued my walk towards the office and, as was only about halfway through my journey, I accidentally bumped into someone… hard. I spun about to either apologize or give the person shit, and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. It was probably the shock of what I saw…

As I turned around, my angry expression changed into one of shock. The person who bumped me continued walking on, but I remained frozen in place. He was almost exactly my height, with dark hair the spiked out in the back, and a blue suit with a red tie. I didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, and when I did, he was already gone.

(It couldn't…it's not….possible…. He… he was… him…. P-phoenix W-w-wright… it can't be! But he…he's… I don't understand it…. I'm supposed to be him, but he's here? What… what does this mean…?)

All the energy from my conversation with Maya drained from my body. My knees began to shake, my arms and legs felt numb, and I felt my heart rate slow down. I stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily, for a while, until my heart rate finally returned to normal and I could move again.

(Phoenix Wright…. Why are you here? … I don't have time for this!! First, concentrate on helping Maya, THEN I can worry about why he's here….)

Regaining my composure, despite my lack of energy, I hurried off in the direction of the Gatewater Hotel.

* * *

Carefully, I slid myself through the ajar door of April May's room and peaked around. As expected, April May was nowhere to be seen, and the bellboy, who was in the room, cleaning up glasses, approached me.

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" he nodded to me, his voice chipper.

"H-hello," I replied calmly, stepping a little more into the room. "You're a bellboy?"

He continued staring at me. "Yes, I am. I've just come up to deliver room service, ma'am."

"Ah, I see." I glanced around the room. "Do you know where Miss May is?"

"Ah. I believe our guest Miss May is currently using the, er, facilities...? If you've no need of anything, I'll be taking my leave. Please, stay as long as you like. Enjoy..." He nodded again and walked out the door.

I sighed quietly. (I'll just wait for him to come back so he doesn't scare me….)

The bellboy popped back in. "I just remembered. Might I ask you to inform Miss May that there is a message for her? Please tell her that Mr. White, of Bluecorp phoned."

"I'll relay the message," I muttered back.

With a nod of approval, he left again. As soon as I was sure the coast was clear, I snuck over to the drawer. Twisting my hand into the opening, I slowly pulled out the wiretap, careful not to make any noises. Finally, the wiretap sat in my hands. (Now I've got everything I need that will get me through court tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to this battle, Edgeworth…) Peaking around, I snuck quietly back out and scrambled off, wiretap tucked into the pocket of my jacket.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment, I sat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. (This case is pretty twisted, if you were to ask me… but now that's not my only concern. Phoenix Wright… what is he doing here? For that matter if he's here, why am I here? ….. Well, thinking about it in a situation like this isn't going to help me much. I'm not gonna come up with any answers… I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight, either. I might as well stay up and find something to do, no matter how much I need the sleep…)

Standing up, I grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge in the kitchen, grabbed my guitar and instruction book up off the floor, and settled down. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Turnabout Sisters Part 2

The next morning, I settled into my place in the courtroom, looking around the bench to make sure I was prepared. The wiretap sat on the table beside me, Maya's cell phone next to it, with the autopsy report placed underneath. To my left, in the defendant's chair, Maya shifted uneasily, but was busily scribbling something on a note pad she had grabbed off my table. The courtroom was pretty noisy as the crowd waited for the trial to begin. Grudgingly, I looked across from me at the prosecutor's bench. Edgeworth was undergoing the same preparation process, eyes darting around his table to make sure he was prepared. I watched, curious.

The Judge took his seat and banged his gavel. "The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth announced, a hint of a British accent in his voice.

The Judge waited for a moment. "Ms Giusto, are you ready?" he asked when I didn't answer.

I jumped, folding my arms across my chest. "Y-yes, Your Honor. The defense is ready to kick some ass." (Note to self: stop staring at Edgeworth…)

"The defense is to keep their comments PG-13," the Judge reminded me with a sigh.

"Yes, Your Honor," I sighed back. (Trust me, this is PG-13…)

The Judge cleared his throat. "Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement."

Edgeworth tilted his head in a nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder... and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge nodded, "Let's begin then. You may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!" Edgeworth announced.

I straightened my posture. (The battle begins now!)

* * *

"Witness, please state your name and profession to the court." Edgeworth ordered once Gumshoe was ready on the stand.

"Sir!" Gumshoe stated. "My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir! I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"

I rolled my eyes. (Stop saying 'sir' so much. It's really getting on my nerves)

Edgeworth remained calm. "Detective Gumshoe. Please, describe for us the details of this murder."

"Very well, sir! Let me use this floor map of the office to explain." Gumshoe dragged out a projector and a large white screen. The projector displayed a floor plan of the office. "The body was found by this window, here." He pointed out the spot in question on the projection.

Edgeworth nodded. "And the cause of death?"

"Loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object, sir! The murder weapon was a statue of 'The Thinker' found next to the body, sir! It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon, even in a girl's hands, sir!" Gumshoe announced proudly.

"The court accepts the statue as evidence." The Judge replied.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Now, Detective..."

Gumshoe jumped a bit. "Y-yes sir!"

"You immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct?" he asked, more for the court than for himself. "Can you tell me why?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Yes sir! I had hard evidence she did it, sir!"

The Judge looked interested. "Hmm. Detective Gumshoe, Please testify to the court about this 'hard evidence.'"

* * *

"As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene!" Gumshoe testified, "There were two people there already: The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and the lawyer, Ms. Andrea Giusto. I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey! Why? We had a witness account describing her! The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder!"

"Hmm..." The Judge looked thoughtful, "The very moment, you say. Very well. Ms. Giusto, you may begin your cross-examination."

"With pleasure, Your Honor," I smirked.

Before I could start, something flew through the air and smacked me on the head, hard, right where I had been hit on the day of the crime. With a grunt, I dropped to my knees on the floor behind my bench, clutching my head. Everyone in the court stared. Grumbling, I picked up the paper wad that had hit me and unrolled it, reading Maya's note.

"Ms. Giusto, are you alright?" the Judge asked.

I scrambled to my feet, crumpling up the note again. "I'm fine, Your Honor. I just… hit my head really hard a few days ago, and it still hurts. I'll just begin my cross-examination." (Geez… Maya has one hell of a pitcher's arm…) "I only have one thing to say to the Detective. Detective, you said you had 'hard evidence' she did it, correct?"

Gumshoe looked confused. "Huh? Did... did I say that? Me?"

"You definitely said it," I replied.

The Judge nodded. "You did say it."

Edgeworth folded his arms. "You said it."

"Detective, I have to wonder," I snapped, "since when has witness testimony ever been acceptable as 'hard evidence'?" (Though I think you lack the brain cells to answer the question…)

Gumshoe shrugged, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Do you have any more solid proof other than the witness' claims, Detective?" The Judge asked.

"Yes," Gumshoe mumbled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got the order of things mixed up in my testimony, Your Honor Sir! There was something I should have told you about first, Your Honor!"

"Very well, Detective," The Judge sighed, "Let's hear your testimony again."

* * *

"After securing the suspect," Gumshoe testified again, "I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I found a memo written on a piece of paper next to the victim's body! On it, the word 'Maya' was written clearly in blood! Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's! Also, there was blood found on the victim's finger! Before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name!"

The crowd broke out into chatter, discussing the detective's testimony. The Judge quickly silenced it with his gavel, looking more annoyed than anything else.

Gumshoe turned up his nose proudly, facing me now. "How you like that? That's my 'hard evidence'!"

Grumbling something to himself, the Judge closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he turned to the detective. "Before we begin cross-examination, I have a question for you, Detective."

"Y-Your Honor?" Gumshoe asked, sounding a bit deflated at the Judge's tone.

"Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time!?" the Judge yelled.

Gumshoe cringed. "Ah... eh... I know. I'm real embarrassed I forgot about it, Your Honor Sir."

The Judge sighed, sounding extremely agitated. "Try to be more careful! Very well, the defense may begin its cross-examination."

"Just one thing I want to clarify," I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're saying that the victim, Ms. Mia Fey herself, wrote this note, indicting Maya Fey for her murder, correct?"

"Wh-what? This isn't one of those lawyer tricks, now, is it?" Gumshoe grumbled, scrutinizing my expression, "Of course she wrote it! Who else could have!?"

(This is one of the reasons I want to slap him…) "Detective, your claim is bullshit, and for not one, but two reasons…"

"And what, pray tell," Edgeworth asked, ignoring my swearing, "could those reasons be?"

"One, the victim and defendant are sisters. There's no way one would actually leave evidence that would incriminate the other," I replied, "And second, the victim's autopsy report states that death was immediate, leaving the victim no time to leave such message." (I hate referring to Mia as 'the victim'… It makes her death hit too close to home…)

Gumshoe cringed again. "But...!"

"'But' is not an acceptable excuse, detective," I snapped. (He's REALLY pissing me off now…)

Gumshoe jumped a bit, and a few people in the crowd started mumbling amongst themselves.

"Order! Order!" The Judge shouted, banging his gavel a couple times. "The defense has a point, even though the first reason stated is not acceptable as a reason. Someone who died immediately wouldn't have the time to write anything down."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted from across the room. He smiled an evil smile that sent a chill down my spine. "I beg the defense's pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report?"

(He scares me in person…and annoys the hell out of me even more… Hey, wait a second… Why isn't he saying my name at all? He's not even calling me by my last name! What a jerk!) "Yesterday, the day after the murder. Your point?" I asked, the impatience clear in my voice.

"That autopsy report is outdated," he replied, looking smug in his own unobvious way, "A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request! 'Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object... But there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow.' I received these results this morning. It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write 'Maya'! That is all."

"I see!" the Judge nodded, looking positively convinced.

I bit my lip hard in agitation. (Damn you Edgeworth… This is why I hate facing you in court… You're such an asshole)

Edgeworth smiled, but not as evilly. "Why, you look shocked! Something you want to say?"

(Just so the judge doesn't bother me about personal attacks on the prosecution…) "The defense declares that the prosecution is a sham!" I shouted, pointing directly at Edgeworth.

"Is that… all… you had to say?" Edgeworth asked incredulously after a moment of silence.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's about it." (I just had to say that. I feel like an idiot, but I just had to)

"I-I see… Your Honor, I submit this report to the court," Edgeworth continued in an attempt to ignore my outburst.

The Judge stopped chuckling and coughed. "U-understood. The court accepts the evidence."

I sighed. (And the Judge thinks what I said is funnier than I do…why?)

"Well, Your Honor?" Edgeworth asked, spreading his hands in a confident gesture, "The evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying the killer."

"I suppose that's the obvious conclusion, yes," the Judge agreed.

Edgeworth took a bow. "The prosecution would like to call its next witness. This poor, innocent girl saw the murder with her own eyes!"

I snickered. "Innocent? That's a laugh…"

"Let the witness Miss April May take the stand," The Judge announced.

* * *

April May came hopping happily into the courtroom, sticking her tongue out playfully at me. I returned the gesture. Edgeworth stared; probably contemplating which one of us was the bigger idiot.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Witness, your name, please."

"April May! At your service!" she announced, winking. A large majority of the audience started whistling and hooting, the voices all male.

The Judge slammed his gavel so hard that I could feel the vibrations in the air from my bench. "Order! An introduction should not require any reaction from the crowd! The witness will refrain from wonton winking!"

April put on a cute face of disappointment. "Aww... Yes, Your Honor."

"Tell us, where were you on the night of September 5, when the murder occurred?" Edgeworth asked for the benefit of the court.

"Um... gee... I was, like, in my hotel room? Tee hee. I checked in right after lunch," April replied.

Edgeworth nodded. "And this hotel is directly across from the Fey & Co. Law Offices?"

"Mmm... that's right, big boy."

"Please testify to the court about what you saw." The Judge asked.

* * *

"It was, like, 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, y'know!" April testified, "And then, oooh! I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair! Then the woman, like, dodged to one side and ran away! But that girl, she caught up to her and... and... She hit her! Then the woman with long hair... She kinda... slumped. The end. That's all I saw. Every little bitsy witsy!" She winked.

The Judge looked deep in thought.

"Your Honor?" Edgeworth asked.

"I see," the Judge nodded, "It is a remarkably solid testimony. I don't see a need to trouble the witness any..."

"HEY!" I shouted, using my courtroom voice. Everyone in the room jumped. "Don't I get my cross-examination of the witness?"

"I thought the witness's testimony just now was quite... firm. Didn't you?" he asked.

I stared at him. "You have no idea how dirty what you just said sounds…"

The Judge looked as bit flustered. "I had no intention of…"

"If you're going to cross-examine the witness," Edgeworth cut in, "then do so, and stop wasting the court's time. Though, any cross-examination would be a waste of time."

"And you're a waste of intellect," I snapped back. Before he could counter, I turned to the witness. "May I ask how you knew it was my client?"

April looked a little startled. "Huh? Well... y'know! S-she had a girlish physique. Women know these things. Look... I-I just know, okay?"

"I'm a woman, and I don't know what you're getting at," I replied bluntly.

"There was only one person at the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure," Edgeworth stated, trying to strengthen her testimony.

I gaped at him. "E-excuse me!? You wanna come over here and say that to my face!? How dare you! You asshole!"

April chuckled. "Ohh, Mr. Prosecutor, you're in for it."

It took Edgeworth a moment to realize what he said wrong, but when he did, he began blushing profusely. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant to say that the defendant was the only one with a short girlish figure who had an opportunity to commit the murder. Also, you're too tall to be classified as having a 'short figure'."

"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge spoke up. "I would like to know what you mean. Why wasn't Ms. Giusto a suspect if she fits the witness' description?"

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "I have here a report from the police department," he said, holding up said folder. "When both occupants of the office were brought in for questioning, it was found that she had a suffered a sever blow to her head that would have left her incapacitated during the time of the murder."

The Judge nodded. "I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." He received a copy of the file from Edgeworth and handed one to me. I read it over quickly. It stated in detail everything Edgeworth had said. I slid it under the autopsy report on my bench.

"Anyway," I coughed, drawing attention back to me, "I have a problem with the testimony."

The Judge sighed. "Would you be cross-examining her without one?"

"She would, being the student of Mia Fey," Edgeworth commented.

"Haven't you heard that it's rude to speak ill of the dead?" I snapped, annoyed. "Anyway, Miss May, your testimony is full of shit. I'm willing to bet that that you're lying. You didn't see the defendant!"

April jumped, startled.

The Judge looked curious. "Ms. Giusto. What's the meaning of this?"

April nodded. "Yes, what is the meaning! Somebody tell me because I'm clueless! About this, I mean!"

"Isn't it obvious? Look at her!" I shouted, pointing at Maya. "She looks far from normal! Her clothes look so out of place and her hair style is weird! There's no way you could have noticed her physique without first noticing her- OW!" Maya threw another wad of paper at my head and dropped to the floor again, clutching my head in pain.

"Still," the Judge questioned, "we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder..."

"She was," I groaned, lifting myself up slowly. "I can attest to that…"

"Rowr!" April snapped, and then reverted back to her sweet self. "What are you trying to say, you mean lawyer! I-I saw what I saw. I... just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling."

The Judge sighed. "Miss May. The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. I'll be a good girl. I promise," she apologized, batting her eyelids.

"Your testimony again," the Judge asked, "if you would."

* * *

"I did see everything! I did!" April squeaked. "The victim--the woman--dodged the first attack and ran off to the right. Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her... And she hit her with that weapon! I saw it! I did! That... that clock! Um... the kinda statue-y clock? 'The Thinker,' I think?" She smiled at me. "Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you?"

I was scribbling on the pad I had stolen back from Maya, writing down the only important part of her testimony. She scoffed at me when she saw I wasn't paying attention.

The Judge didn't seem to notice my lack of interested. "I... see. I only wish you had been so detailed from the beginning. Please begin the cross-examination."

"Miss May," I said, stuffing the note between the autopsy report and my medical report, "You said that the murder weapon was clock. Indeed, it is one, but it was submitted to the court as a statue! You can't tell it's a clock from sight, either! Miss May, can you explain how you knew this was a clock!?"

April jumped. "Oooh... urp!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interjected, "The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here! The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!"

The Judge frowned for a moment. "Yes... yes, of course. You will withdraw your question, Ms. Giusto."

"OBJECTION!" I shouted. The sound of my own voice rang in my ears. (That was…so awesome!) "I've caught a murderer on this same point, Your Honor! This line of questioning will get us somewhere. I know it!"

There was a moment of silence in the courtroom. The Judge looked thoughtful. "Objection sustained. You may continue to question the witness."

"Now, Miss May, answer my question," I asked again, "How did you know the murder weapon was a clock?"

"What...!" April jumped again. "Th-that's......Because... I heard it? Yes! I heard it say the time!"

I stared. "So, you've been to the office?"

"N-n-no! Hey, I didn't say that! Why would I go there!" she laughed sheepishly, "I heard from my hotel room. Hee hee!"

Edgeworth shook his head. "The law offices of Fey & Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel. She could easily have heard the clock!"

"Hmm." The Judge thought about it for a moment, "Well, Ms. Giusto? Are you satisfied?"

"Hell no!" I shouted back, "She couldn't have heard the clock because it couldn't have rung! It was empty!"

The Judge seemed astonished. "H-how could you possibly...?"

"Look and see for yourself!" (I'm so on my way to making it through this! Even Edgeworth can't stop me! …Having memorized the walkthrough helps, too…)

The Judge carefully dismantled the 'Thinker' and looked inside. "Oh! It is as the defense says! This clock is missing its clockwork! It's quite empty! Ms. Giusto! Would you care to explain to the court the meaning of this?"

"The meaning is obvious. The clock is empty, meaning that she couldn't have heard it, meaning that she had no way of knowing it was a clock! She's lying!" I yelled.

Edgeworth shook his head, smiling evilly again. "I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing, however. Indeed, the clock is empty. As you say... it can't ring. However, we must ask: when was the clockwork removed? If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction!"

"Hmm! That's true," the Judge mused, "That is a possibility. The clock might have been emptied after she heard it."

"And that is exactly what happened, Your Honor!" Edgeworth replied confidently.

The Judge looked curious. "Ms. Giusto, can you prove when the clockwork was removed?"

"Of course I can!" I smirked, before Edgeworth could throw in his two cents. (This guy is really getting on my nerves. I'm so kicking his ass in this trial, and he's still being a jerk!) "I have evidence that proves that the clockwork was removed before the murder, and my evidence is this!" I picked up Maya's phone off the table and showed it to the court.

The Judge stared. "Hmm. That's a very cute cell phone."

"I didn't think you were the type for such a girly phone," April laughed.

"It's not mine!" I shouted, blushing with embarrassment. "This is the defendant's phone, and it contains a recording of a conversation she had with the victim on the day of the murder."

The courtroom burst out into loud discussion again, and the Judge slammed his gavel harder than before to maintain order.

"The defendant's cell phone!?" Edgeworth shouted, clearly agitated. He bent over his desk in anger. "Th-this wasn't brought to my attention!"

(Maybe you're not as informed of your investigations as I thought…) "I'll play the conversation to the court." I turned the cell phone on and found the recording, fast forwarding to the part I needed, which I had mentally noted out last night. The cell phone beeped and played the recording.

Maya's voice filled the courtroom. "[So you just want me to hold on to 'The Thinker' for you, then?]"

"[If you could. Ah... I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now.]" Mia answered, and I felt my insides twist a bit. Maya shifted uncomfortably beside me.

In the recording, Maya snorted. "[Huh? It's not working? That's lame!]"

Mia laughed sheepishly. "[I had to take the clockwork out, sorry.]"

I fast forwarded to the end. "[September 5, 9:27 AM]" it beeped out, and I shut it off. "It's pretty obvious;" I said, "The clockwork was removed before the murder, and even before the witness arrived at her hotel! Her claims are a load of bullshit!"

"Muh... muh... muh!?" April mumbled, freaking out.

"Now, Miss May, would you care to explain yourself? How you knew this was a clock?" I continued, faking a kind voice.

"W-well...!" April laughed nervously, "Well, isn't it o-obvious? I saw that clock before! Um... what store was that again? I-I go to so many! Oops! I forgot!" She winked, hoping to get the court back on her side.

The Judge nodded. "So the witness had seen it before. That would make sense. Does the defense have any objections?"

"Hell yes!" I snapped, "That completely contradicts the murder weapon itself! It's not something that can be bought in a store! A friend of mine made this clock, and there are only two like it in the world. The other one is currently in police custody."

April jumped. "I-impossible! Everything is sold in stores!"

"Yeah, right," I snorted. "Brains aren't. I'll let you know if I see a store selling some. You need them."

"Oooh? Oh ho ho. Mmmrrrrrph! Ooooorrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh... hhh!!!" April snapped, her expression contorting into one of pure fury, "What's it to you, you pompous pinhead!? That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay!? She did it! And she should die for it! Die!"

"W-w-whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves," The Judge interrupted hurriedly, seeming a bit scared. "T-this is a court of law, and the witness will remain calm!"

April huffed and puffed, trying to regain her composure. "Hrrrgh... hrrrh... Hrrr... heh. Oh? Oh! Oh? Oh hoh ho! S-silly me! Did I, um, like... lose it? I guess I did. Tee hee!" She winked.

I rolled my eyes (She's crazy…)

The Judge cleared his throat. "Miss May, let me ask. Tell me, how did you know the weapon was a clock?"

She didn't respond, busy glaring at me. I was staring at the ceiling, not paying attention to anything in particular, forcing myself not to stare at Edgeworth again.

"Hmm... oh dear," the Judge sighed pensively, "Does the defense have an opinion on this... behavior?"

(Other than the fact that she's a nutcase?) "Miss May knew about the clock because she heard about it…from the victim herself!"

Edgeworth folded his arms. "If you make a claim like that, you know, of course, that you need proof."

"And I have proof," I replied, picking up the wiretap.

April stiffened and her anger increased. "Ah! Oooh! Th-that!? Eh heh..."

"This was found in Miss May's hotel room. She was using this wiretap to listen in on the victim's conversations!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth countered. "Your Honor, This is irrelevant!"

The Judge shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure that it is. Objection overruled. It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap."

"This is outrageous!" Edgeworth said, irritated but not angry. Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone? Even if that was the case, which it's not," he added in a whisper, "you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone? Can you prove that?" He slammed his palm down on the table. "I THINK NOT!"

"You think so, huh?" I muttered, calm. "I think I can."

Edgeworth looked slightly startled. "What?"

"My proof is the recording on the defendant's cell phone," I replied, picking it up and jumping to the recording.

Maya laughed. "[Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while.]"

"[Well, actually there's something I want you to hold on to for me.]" Mia asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

"[Again?]" Maya sighed, a bit annoyed. "[What's it this time?]"

"[It's... a clock. It's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time!]"

I cut off the recording there and set the phone back on the table. "This conversation was obviously heard by Miss May, explaining how she knew the weapon was a clock. What do you say to that, Miss Smarty-pants?"

April opened her mouth to respond, but Edgeworth cut her off.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, this is ridiculous!"

I laughed. "You think? I'm not being funny, and I'd think that she agrees with me. Now, Miss May, am I correct in assuming that what I've said is correct?" (Even though I know it is… I'd just like to get on with this point in the plot)

April didn't answer.

The Judge spoke up. "Witness, answer the question. Did you tap her phone?"

Still April didn't reply, glaring at me with her full fury. Finally, she snapped under the silence. "Shut up, all of you! What gives you the right to talk to ME like that! You... you LAWYER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and burst out into tears. "I-it's no fair! All of you g-ganging up on me like that..." she sobbed, "Oh, so I'm the bad girl, is that it? Is that it!? Uh... uh... uwaaaaaaah!"

(Man, I almost feel sorry for her…..almost…) "Miss May, can you please explain this to us? Can you tell us what's really going on?"

April sniffled, wiping away her tears. She put a defiant look back on her face and stared at me. "I won't. So, I was tapping her phone. So what? This is murder trial. This tippity-tapping is irrelevant, isn't it?"

"Geez, get a brain for once," I muttered under my breath. "Just because someone says it doesn't make it a valid excuse. You were tapping the victim's phone. Does that not sink into your retarded skull?"

"While this court does not condone the defense's tone of speech," the Judge commented, grumbling in my direction, "she has a point. Well, Miss May? Do you have an explanation for the court? Can you prove you had nothing to do with this murder, even though you tapped her phone?"

"I can, and will!" she replied confidently, looking pleased with herself for once. "Okay? So, the killing happened around 9:00 at night? Why, that's just when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy... Ice coffee, I believe it was? Think I'm making this up? Ask the bellboy!"

"Ergo," Edgeworth concluded with a bow, "the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!"

"Not that I ever said she was…" I added grumpily.

Edgeworth looked up at me, quick enough for me to realize that he was surprised. "Is that so? In this case, the witness' testimony stands. She saw the defendant, Miss Maya Fey, commit murder!"

"Is that all?" I yawned. "I counter your ridiculous argument by requesting the bellboy as a witness."

"I object to calling the bellboy," Edgeworth countered coolly. "I hold that the wiretap had nothing to do with the killing. However... If you agree to one condition, I'll consent to calling this witness. If Miss April May's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy... Then you will recognize that Miss April May was not the killer, thus she is innocent! Therefore you must accept the verdict of 'guilty' for Ms. Maya Fey! That is my condition."

(Bring it on, cravat-man. I'll take you down. And I'm not questioning her alibi, I'm trying to make the point that White wasn't there, even though he should have been…You just can't seem to get that into your head. The cravat is probably cutting of circulation to your head…) "Deal," I snapped back instantly. Maya stared at me, astonished.

"Hmph." Edgeworth laughed, shaking his head. "Fool... You fell right into my trap!"

I chuckled, my voice darker and more menacing than I was trying for. "We'll see what happens when he gets here, and then we'll find out who fell for whose trap." (When the time comes, you'll be eating mud, bastard)

The Judge nodded. "Very well! The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!"

* * *

The bellboy didn't take long at arrive, and he arrived in full uniform, toting the tea set on the tray he had been carting around yesterday. It took all my mental strength to not imagine Edgeworth asking for a cup.

"I believe we're ready for the witness to testify," Edgeworth commented. "He certainly does look like a bellboy."

The bellboy tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, sir. I received your summons in the middle of work, sir. I'm happy to be of service."

"That tea set looks rather heavy," The Judge noted, blinking in surprise. "so without further ado, the witness may begin his testimony."

* * *

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel," the bellboy began, "in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Miss May. She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir. I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course. And I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself."

The Judge looked sure that this was a waste of time. "I see. The defense may begin its cross-examination."

(Now, to jump to the point) "I'd only like to ask one question of the bellboy. Did Miss May check in alone?"

Edgeworth twitched ever so slightly, but I noticed it, focusing on him. (Got you there…)

The bellboy paused. "Why do you ask?"

"It's an obvious question," I replied. "Miss May needed an alibi, so she used you. However, I noticed signs of a second person in her hotel room, but this other person is never mentioned. Where, then, were they on the night of the murder? Possibly, they could have committed the murder, as you never mention them in your testimony, and I presume that you didn't see them. Therefore, I'm asking who checked in with Miss May, because that person is our true killer."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cut in after a moment of silence, slamming his hand down on the table. "I object! That was... objectionable!"

I snorted. "Come on, you can come up with something better. What kind of reason is that?"

"Objection overruled," the Judge answered, shaking his head. "Ms. Giusto has a point. Unless you can come up with something logical as an objection, her theory stands."

"I'm not going to ask why the bellboy didn't mention this person in their testimony, but the point is that this person is a suspect, and has no alibi for the time of the murder. Miss May did check in with someone else, correct?"

The bellboy nodded, embarrassed. "Yes, ma'mn."

"Thus, this other person, the man who checked in with Miss May, is our suspect."

"Upstart... amateur...!" Edgeworth grumbled, hunched over his desk, glaring at me, "T-these accusations are... ludicrous!"

(Geez…..Edgeworth's evil death glare sends people running…. No wonder witnesses don't co-operate with him… He scares me… and I'm a fan!)

The Judge looked pleasantly surprised. "The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully! Am I understood?"

"Yes... Yes, Your Honor," Edgeworth grumbled, almost visibly shaking with anger.

"That is all today for the trial of Maya Fey. Court is adjourned!" The Judge banged his gavel, and people began filing out. Edgeworth rushed out of the room as soon as he could, leaving his evidence behind for Gumshoe to collect. I stood and waited for a moment, packing up my evidence before I turned and walked back to the defendant's lobby, Maya following behind me.

* * *

In the defendant's lobby, I dropped onto one of the red couches, careful to not aggravate my head. (I have it in my mind to yell at Maya for the paper projectiles, but I have to save my energy. I have to face off against Redd White today… I'm going to have to stand up and fight…)

Maya was hopping around the room, literally bouncing up and down with excitement. "Ms. Giusto, that was amazing! I think I might be your newest fan!"

I sighed. "Maya, the battle isn't over yet. I've still gotta catch the culprit. And then take him down in court."

"Good point, and it will take a lot of effort, considering how many times I thought the Judge was going to sentence me 'guilty' based on your attitude," she grumbled, disapproving. "Still, that other attorney was pretty cool, too... That face of his! With his eyes wide, and trembling lips! It sent shivers up my spine!"

I squirmed slightly in my seat. "I-if you think so…"

Maya stared at me, judging my reaction until it hit her and she smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

"I do not!" I snapped back, and then mentally slapped myself for sounding like a whiny child.

"Yes you do!" Maya chuckled. "You were staring at him for half the trial!"

"I was judging his reactions to my theories!" (At least that's not a TOTAL lie…) "I don't have time for this," I grumbled, adjusting the strap of my bag as I stood up, "I have to continue my investigation." I was sure I was blushing right now, and Maya's smile confirmed it.

"I was meaning to ask," she cut in, "but what's with the bag?"

I blinked. "Oh this? It's for collecting evidence. So I can show it to people if I need to get extra information. And, if I find something, I can hide it from Detective Gumshoe." (Who's probably facing the wrath of an angry Edgeworth… Still, I think using this bag was a good idea. I have idea how the Court Record works, so I guess this is the best alternative)

Maya stared at me for a moment. "Good luck. And… thank you."

I nodded stiffly and walked out, leaving her to be taken back to the detention center. (Right now, I have to focus. April May is detention, too, so I have to play her a visit, and then I have to visit the bellboy and get him to write that affidavit. But even before that, I have to stop by Grossberg's and take those pictures… both of them. You never know, Misty Fey's photo may come in handy sooner than I think. I can do… I can win. For Maya's sake… and Mia's)


	5. Turnabout Sisters Part 3

Sighing with relief, I snuck into Grossberg's office. Apparently, he was out, but I silently and swiftly snuck over to the desk. (If I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I'd be humming the Mission Impossible theme song right now) Lying on the desk, right where I expected them to be, were two photos. I picked them up and quickly gave them a once over. "DL-6 Incident - Exhibit A" was a photo of Misty Fey, short hair and a sweet smile on her face. I cringed, thinking about the whole situation. "Exhibit B" was of Redd White, his pompous face taking up most of the image area. Shrugging, I slid both photos into my bag. (I don't know why I'm taking Misty's photo… I don't need it yet… But still, 'finders, keepers')

Glancing around, I noticed the missing picture. (That's what you get for messing with White, I guess. Grossberg will come out of this with more than egg on his face… I can picture the slap prints…)

Finally finished my business, I walked out, careful to leave the rest of the room as it had been before I entered.

* * *

Back at the Gatewater hotel, I walked down the hall to April May's room, hoping to find the bellboy. He was there, still holding that tea set, staring out the window in the direction of the office, apparently in deep thought. Shrugging to myself, I walked up and stood next to him, staring out of the window in the general direction that he was. He noticed me and turned abruptly, almost hitting me with his tea set. I stepped back quickly.

"Ah, welcome, ma'mn!" he announced, smiling. "Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself."

"Um, thanks?" (I don't know if I should be glad he thinks that, considering that he didn't see much of my 'performance')

"Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's 'rep,' as they say," he continued cheerfully, "Yes! Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap! We can charge a premium for the room, of course. It will be great for business, ma'mn!" He was practically beaming with excitement.

"Though, technically, she didn't murder anyone, I see where you're coming from," I muttered.

He continued on, ignoring me. "I, too, will become famous! 'The Bellboy who brought the murderer ice coffee'...! So! You are our honored guest. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring you!"

I sighed. (Well, as long as he's offering…) "I am kind of hungry…" I muttered offhand.

The bellboy lit up. "Very good, ma'mn. I have just the thing." He walked over to the cart in the corner, which I had failed to notice, and brought me a sandwich on a tray. "Made not ten minutes ago, with fresh lettuce, creamy ranch dressing, delectable parmesan, and hand cut bologna on a French-style roll."

I could feel my mouth watering and my stomach clenching in anticipation, so I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. It melted in my mouth. (Man, this is the best sandwich I've ever had… considering that I've never been one to put lettuce and cheese together…) "So, mind if I asked you a few questions?" I asked after swallowing my mouthful of sandwich.

"Not at all, ma'mn," he replied, "Anything to be of service."

"Mind if I ask about Miss May?" I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Oh, her? Ma'mn, not to boast but I knew the moment I saw her... 'She'd do it!' I said!"

I stared, pausing in mid chew to give him a look of confusion. I swallowed. "What about the man who was with her? Can you tell me anything about him?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes... He struck me as a real 'Lady Killer,' if you'll pardon the expression. I knew it from the moment I saw him, ma'mn. He and I are of the same ilk. We both carry the scent of... danger. If you had a photo of that man, I'm quite sure I could identify him."

I took another bite of my sandwich and fished the photo of White out of my bag. "This him?"

The bellboy took the picture and stared at it for a moment, analyzing every component of the person's face with extensive scrutiny. Finally, he handed back the picture. "That's him, Detective."

I sighed, spraying a few crumbs. "I'm not the detective." (I never want to be compared to Gumshoe. He's nice, but stupid. That's why he makes a good companion to Edgeworth. One has brains but lacks heart, and the other has heart, but lacks even common sense)

"Oh, I know that!" he quickly amended, "I just wanted to say 'Detective' once. You know how it is."

(Actually……yeah, I know what you mean) "You sure?"

"Without a doubt, that is the man who checked in with Miss April May." He confirmed, and then looked excited again, "How about I write an affidavit swearing that that's him?"

"Whatever floats your overly large tea set," I muttered, gulping down the last of the sandwich.

The bellboy walked briskly over to the table, put down his tray, and wrote down his affidavit on a piece of hotel stationary. When he finished, he folded it in thirds and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile, and turned to leave. When I got to the door, I paused and turned back. "And thanks for the sandwich."

* * *

When I entered the detention center, Maya was in questioning, even though I had no clue why the detectives still needed to talk to her. Miss May was available, however, so I asked for her to be brought in. As she walked in, she saw me and paused, her obvious lack of pleasure at my presence evident on her face.

"Well hello!" She chuckled sarcastically as she sat down, "I didn't expect anyone to visit me in such a dank place as this... It's really quite... moving." She snapped. "Not! You stinking lawyer! I hope you die! Have you come to laugh? Yes, laugh at the fallen Miss May!"

(Looks like she's still being difficult…) "I just want to talk to you."

"Unfortunately for you, there's nothing I want to talk ABOUT," she retorted.

I noticed the security guard semi-cowering in the corner, obviously freaked out by her attitude. "Listen, I'm only here because I need to know who it was that was with you, and where I can find them." (Although I know who it is, I need an explanation of how I knew it was them. I need her to be my 'alibi', in a sense)

April chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Please. I'm trying to help," I added.

"No way," she pouted, "I'm not telling, and that's that."

(She's getting on my nerves…) "Can you tell me about that wiretap, then? Why did you tap her phone?"

April glared at me. "I already told you. I don't want to talk to you, and I'm not gonna. You fancy-pants, hotshot lawyer. You think you're so smart…"

"And what the hell's with you? You're so pissed off at me. Okay, I mocked you in court, but that's not a reason to be so pissed at me!" I grumbled. (And you can always get up and leave if you don't want to talk to me…)

"That's it! I'm DEFINITELY not talking to you now!" she grunted, folding her arms and turning to face the wall. "No matter what!"

I sighed and pulled out the picture of Redd White. "Not even for this?"

April looked at the picture out of the corner of her eye and gasped, jumping back in her chair so abruptly that she almost fell backwards. "What…? How…?"

"This is him, isn't it? The man who was with you when you checked in. I know he is."

She shook her head firmly. "D-do you have proof that was him? Hmm? Y-yeah! Proof! Show me proof!"

I reached into my bag and pulled out the bellboy's affidavit. Unfolding it, I pressed it against the glass for her to read. "The bellboy says he is. There's no point hiding him any longer."

For a few minutes, April sat silently, pondering her options with a straight face. I waited, folding my arms and leaning back in my chair after I had packed away my evidence.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk. You... you win, Lawyer," she muttered, defeated. She looked up and noticed my flat expression and rigid posture. "What? Aren't you happy? I lose, you win. How come you're not jumping for joy or anything?"

(Snide as ever…) "I don't find other people's pain and failure fun, even if I win. Also, I've had a long day, I'm tired, and I still have a lot of investigating to do. Just tell me about him, okay?"

"That man..." She replied, "He's my boss. Redd White, the president of the information gathering conglomerate, Bluecorp. I suppose you could call them a detective agency."

"And that's all?"

She shifted uneasily in her seat, staring at the countertop. "I'm... I'm scared to talk. I don't want to end up like her!"

"Miss May, he's not going to get away with this," I stated confidently. "I'll make sure of it. For what he did to everyone: Mia, Maya, you, and even me, I assure you, he'll pay."

April stared at me in shock. "You… you plan to take him on!? You're crazy! He'll destroy you! Your life, your reputation… everything!"

I stood up. "I'm not concerned. He's done wrong, and I'm going to make him pay. My life? It's worthless if I let him get away with this. My reputation? I'm not worried. None of those things matter if I can't do this. He murdered my mentor, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't protect her. Now, the least I can do is protect her sister. And… for all the other people that he's made suffer. I'm going to end it, now!" (Maybe that sounded a bit too heroic, but that's how I feel right now. I'm not going to stop. I'll take him down, no matter what it takes!)

She sat silently, gaping in surprise at me. Her eyes suddenly dropped to her feet. "I'll tell you where Bluecorp is…"

I took out a notepad and scribbled down the address. "Thank you," I nodded, sliding the pad back in my bag as I turned to go.

"Ms. Giusto?" she called from behind me. I stopped and turned back, curious. She smiled at me. "Good luck… and be careful."

"Thanks," I smiled back, giving her a thumbs up as I left.

* * *

Bluecorp was easy enough to find, even without April's directions. The building looked like something out of a Batman movie, if not a bit smaller. The doors slid open as I walked in, and no one seemed to notice. The secretary at the front desk didn't even look up as I walked to the building directory. White's office was on the top floor, and despite my lack of energy, I didn't wish to see the inside of the elevators. It took a whole half an hour to walk up to the top.

Redd White's office was even more of an eyesore in person. I stood in the middle of the room, looking around, my head throbbing from the outrageous décor. (How can anyone live like this… oh wait, it's Redd White. That's normal for him…)

"Welcome!" a loud, obnoxious voice announced, making me jump with a squeak. White walked in and stood in front of me. "Please furnish me with the title of your personage!"

I didn't reply, shielding my eyes from his horribly bright pink suit.

"Your name!" he said, like he was repeating something to an idiot. "What's your name? I was just inquirably asking the title that you go by."

"A-Andrea Giusto," I answered. I stared at the wall just to the side of him so that I wouldn't have to unleash the horrid brightness of his appearance on my head.

"Ms. Giusto, is it?" He muttered, looking me over. "Right, I see... Splendiferous. Perhaps I have intimidated you with my giantesque vocabulary...? I'm Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp. You know, Corporate Expansion Official? My business dealings bring me into contact with the elite of the elite. So I'm afraid I am not used to conversing with the wordily-challenged." He said, gesturing in an offhand manner. He paused and looked me over again. "Hmmm, let me guess... You are an attorney fresh out of law school, are you not? That's the only explanation for why you would come to meet me like this!" He mused, "No matter. So, what business does a 'mighty' lawyer have with a man such as myself?"

I stared. (Excuse my reference to an anime, but…. This guy's arrogance level is over 9000…) "Um, I came to ask you a few questions… if you don't mind. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Miss May."

White chuckled. "She was my secretariat. What a shock it was to hear what she has done!"

"You mean the wiretap, right?"

"Indeed! She is paid to answer phones. Tapping them is NOT in her job description." He shook his head, scolding. "She does gather information for us as part of her duties. But, I assure you, we do not condone illegal methods! It is ineffable that she would do this."

(Well, just as I expected, he's an ass of an employer. I'm glad I don't work for him…) "On the night of the murder, you were in Miss May's room at the Gatewater hotel, were you not?"

"Who can say?" he shrugged. "I seldom pay attention to mundane details such as time and place. My motto is: 'Don't worry, be happy!'"

"But the bellboy clearly saw you. He said so in court." (Indirectly, of course…)

White paused, thinking, and then smiled. "No matter! The bellboy can say what he pleases. I still won't talk to you. If you want me to speak, put me on the witness stand! Although I doubt you'd be capable of doing that." He chuckled. "The police... the courts... To me they are mere toys. Playthings for my amusement!"

I rolled my eyes. (I know what he means, but still! The arrogant jerk…) Then I noticed the painting on the wall, the one from Grossberg's office. "Hey…about that painting…"

Confused by the changed of subject, White followed my gaze. "Yes?"

"I've seen it before, yesterday, somewhere else. I'm just wondering why it's here." I muttered, using the same offhand tone that he had used.

White paused, his expression hardening, "Ms. Sbaglia, was it?" he asked after a moment.

"Giusto," I corrected. (I understand Wrong from Wright, but how in the hell did he get that?)

"It appears you do not fully grasp your position here," he said, walking to the window to his right. "I ask again. Who are you?"

"A lawyer."

"No, my feeble friend. A 'mere' lawyer. Worth nothing. Zilch. Zippo. Nada! Just like that sorry excuse for an attorney, Grodyburger!" Suddenly, he spun around and punched me, right in the face. I stumbled back, pain sparking from the back of my head, and lost my balance. My backside hit the floor with a light thud.

"What the hell, you bastard!? What was that for!?" I shouted, glaring up in horror at him from my position on the floor. (Feeling shorter than this guy is unnerving…)

White laughed. "Well, Ms. Lawyer. What will you do, eh? Charge me with assault? Charge away, I welcome it! For it is YOU who will be found guilty! Heed my exposition! The police, the courts, they all do my bidding. I don't expect you to understand. It is a world beyond your compensation," he sighed, pausing in thought. "You came here from Grodyburger's, I presume?"

"In a way, yes," I answered, cautiously.

"Then you must ask him: Why is it that this painting of his hangs here? Perhaps then he will tell you? Perhaps he will explain how a man can live life purely for personal profit!" he turned his back on me, staring out the window, "Go now! Skedaddle! There is nothing more to discuss!"

Growling in anger, I picked myself up off the floor and walked out. A few people stared at me as I stormed down the hall, but no one said a word. On my way down, I took the stairs.

* * *

When I arrived back at Grossberg's office, he was there, staring at the blank space on the wall where the picture had been. He didn't notice me enter, so I walked up next to him and stood there, waiting. He still didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat.

"Jumping Jehosephats!" he screamed. He relaxed when he realized it was me. "Oh! You!"

"Hello!" I replied, smiling innocently. He started sweating even more. (He's really wound up. This must really be bothering him… or he's just afraid of me) "You look pensive. What's up?"

Grossberg shifted on his feet. "Ah, well…you see…I was just thinking about this whole mess."

"I see," I muttered, still staring at the wall.

He didn't speak for a few minutes. "I… saw the trial today," he muttered.

(After everything I said to you yesterday!?) "Is that so…?"

"Yes," he replied, "In fact, I admit, I'm quite impressed. I am very glad I came. Something was bothering me all last night, you see, couldn't get a wink of sleep. Mia's sister, that poor girl. My dear, I owe you my thanks, truly. I don't know what I would have done if things had gone poorly for the girl."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you defend her? I think I should know," I snapped.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's just, I need more time to think about it, my dear," he grumbled in reply.

(I guess I'll be playing that card, then…) "I visited Bluecorp just now."

Grossberg jumped, shuffling a step away from me. "Oh? Oh, I see."

"I saw your painting, the one that was on this wall yesterday, in Redd White's office," I replied, nonchalantly. "He's blackmailing you, isn't he?"

Grossberg stumbled back a few steps and carefully rounded his desk, dropping himself slowly into his seat. He gestured for me to take the one across from him, but I stayed where I was. (I haven't forgiven you yet, buddy…) Understanding my attitude, he folding his hands in front of him on the desk and leaned against them.

"Very well," he sighed, the action seeming to release some stress from his demeanor. "This may be the chance I've been waiting for. Maybe it's time to get this off my chest, so I can finally rest easy again. After all, you were Mia's understudy. Perhaps it was fate?" He paused for a long moment, breathing slowly until he found the words he was searching for. "Redd White is a man who makes his living through intimidation. Bluecorp is a company that excels in finding people's weaknesses, I'm afraid. I've been paying them for fifteen years now... All because of the 'DL-6 incident,' as you may have guessed. As you suspected, I could not stand in defense of Maya because of this. White would have destroyed me if I did. It is hard for me to tell you this, my dear. But arresting Redd White will be nigh on impossible. He has information on everyone. It gives him an iron grip! He owns judges, attorneys, prosecutors, police... and politicians. They are bound, unable to do harm to themselves, and therefore, to him." Finished his story, he leaned back in his chair, exhausted but relieved.

"DL-6, huh…" I mumbled. (That incident… it leads up to everything. It's the beginning of the end…)

Grossberg nodded. "You've heard of it, correct?"

"Yes, to an extent. There was a murder in the court's elevator, fifteen years ago. It was a peculiar case and the police were desperate for leads, so they called in a spirit medium to call the spirit of the deceased. The man on trial, however, was found innocent, and the medium the police called upon for help was labeled a fraud. The case is still unsolved, from what I've heard," I explained, shifting back and forth on my sore feet.

"Correct on every detail," Grossberg announced, almost smiling. "The medium called upon was Misty Fey, Mia and Maya's mother. I did all I could for her, and in the end, cleared her of wrongdoing."

(This confirms everything I've heard from Maya, and what I remember from the storyline. Everything's going pretty much on track…) "Alright, then, what does this have to do with you? Why is White blackmailing you on it?"

"The DL-6 Incident was top-secret at the time," he replied, leaning into his folded hands again, "It made sense. The police didn't want people to know they were using a medium! They couldn't let people know. But one person found out. I... I told him. He offered me riches... It is an embarrassment to me now. Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one who sold them out. Of course White heard about it, and he came to me. Only this time, the offer was blackmail."

I scratched my stiff shoulder. My evidence bag was getting kind of heavy. "I see…"

Grossberg closed his eyes. "You probably think that I'm a horrible person, and you have every right to…"

"Not really," I interrupted. He stared at me, surprised. (Why is everyone so surprised when I do something they weren't thinking I would do? Do I come off as such a horrible person? …Looking at him now, with all of this off his back, all I can see is an aging man who's truly sorry for what he's done. He's glad to have this off his shoulders and he's waiting to be judged, to know that he's done something no one can forgive him for. But I don't see that…) "Mr. Grossberg, I'm standing here, and I've heard everything you've said. Yes, for betraying Misty and the police and falling prey to White's trap so easily, you've done wrong, and I can't forgive you for that, but that's not all. You've been carrying this burden for fifteen years and you haven't fallen under the weight of it, and you've told me the truth. For that, I thank you."

"Ms. Giusto, I… I don't know…" he began, but stopped himself, swiveling his chair to stare at the blank wall. "White controls the law of this country as he sees fit. Yet, if you would still challenge him... Have a close look at Mia's office. She followed his every move for years. She may have recorded something of what she found."

(I… I understand. That's your way of thanking me, huh? Well, I couldn't have expected anything better) "Mr. Grossberg… I hope you can come to terms with yourself. Don't let everything that's happened stop you from doing what you think is right… or doing things to help others. I hope we meet again." Without hesitation, I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and headed out.

* * *

The police had already released the office by the time I got back, and the door was locked tight. Inside, the scent of fingerprint powder and sweaty police officers was overpowering, but I shifted through the unbearable wall of stench into Mia's office. The stench was even worse, so I opened the window and let in some fresh air. Glancing at the floor, I jumped back a few steps, steadying myself on the desk in my dizziness. I had been standing where Mia had been found. (Okay, enough freaking out. I have to start my investigation of the scene) I walked over to the book case Mia had used as her filing cabinet. Starting my search at the top, I spotted the bookmark I had been using in one of Mia's law texts. I quickly grabbed it from the shelf and shoved it in my bag, the strap digging into my shoulder with the extra weight.

"Let me see, let me see," I muttered to myself, skimming the shelves. "Files, files… Ah! Here we go. Files! A… B… C… D… E… F… 'Fey'…"

Grabbing the file, I sat down at Mia's desk, lightly dropping my bag to the floor as I began to read.

"''I have tarnished the Fey name.''" I recited, almost hearing Mia's voice reading for me, "'Leaving only these words, my mother vanished. I was determined to find the ones who had made my mother blame herself in this way. Using the E.S.P. that runs in my family, I held an audience with the dead. Finally, the names of two men surfaced. One was Marvin Grossberg, a lawyer who sold my mother's information for riches. The other was the man who sold that information to the press. This parasite, who makes his fortune on threats and coercion... His name is...'"

(White, of course…) I slid the file back into place. "Now, let's see… G, H, I; I skip. J, K, L, M; nothing of use. N, O, P, Q, R; still no good. S!" I pulled out the hefty file and placed it in my lap, thumbing quickly through the articles for the most disturbing one. "I need a good one…" I chuckled darkly. Finally, as if guided, my hand stopped on one article, labeled with 'White' in Mia's handwriting. Shrugging, I pulled it out and read it over.

"'Young politician found shot, mutilated beyond recognition'," I read out loud. "'A young politician by the name of Steven Sales was discovered to be dead yesterday. His remains were found washed up in a lake, severely damaged by a boat propeller. Investigators were able to confirm his identity earlier this morning based on his DNA. Mr. Sales' cause of death was announced as a gunshot through the head, fired into his brain through the roof his mouth. Police have arrested no suspects in this crime, believing it to be a suicide. This is believed to be in connection with the embezzling of government funds that Mr. Sales was discovered to be a part of, which was reported to police a week ago.' Well, I guess I found my disturbing article."

I slid the article carefully into my evidence bag and returned the large file to its proper place. Turning back to the shelves, I ran my finger over the remaining folders. (As expected, 'W' is missing… as if Mia was stupid enough to put her files on White in there. At least I have my ammo now. I can take on White, though it may take longer than expected. I'm not looking forward to my time in jail, but if I take down White, it'll be worth it) Picking up my bag, I swung it slowly over my shoulder and headed out, locking up behind me.

* * *

After my half-hour climb to the top floor of Bluecorp, I was exhausted. Everyone stared this time as I walked down the hall, lugging my heavy, bulky evidence bag along with me, breathing heavily to try and catch my breath. I pushed open the door to White's office and staggered in, biting my lip in concentration.

White, alerted to my presence, swung his chair around to face me and sighed. "Well, aren't you persistent."

(You bet your ass, jerk wad. I'm nailing you to the ground if it's the last thing I do) "Of course, Mr. White. I'm not finished speaking to you."

With a sigh, he stood up, remaining behind his desk. "Ms. Lawyer, I really hate having to repeat myself... But it seems the message has not yet penetrated your thick skull... Stop bothering me! If you try my patience further, I fear a nasty accident may occur. Do I make myself clear?"

"If you'll just look at this," I said, ignoring him as I pulled the newspaper article out of my bag, "I'll be out of your hair in no time." (After you get me arrested, that is…damn you…) "This is an article about a politician who committed suicide. He was discovered to have been stealing funds from the government. His crime was leaked to the media and he committed suicide the next day."

"And this concerns me how...?" he asked, spreading his hands in a 'who cares' gesture.

"This was in a folder in Mia's office with the word 'White' written on the side. There are tons of them!" I replied, sliding the article away in my bag. "Mr. White, you blackmailed this man, and many others. You still are. Bluecorp is a company that investigates people to gain blackmail material, and then you use that for your own personal gain!"

White didn't speak for a moment. Finally, he shook his head with a sigh. "What a bizarre accusation. Ms. Sbaglia... What is it that you should be doing now? Investigating me? No no no. I think not! You should be searching for the one who killed Miss Mia!" He reached across his desk and pressed the interphone button. The interphone beeped.

"[Secretary's Office, hello?]" a bored female announced from the other end.

"Ms. Sbaglia will be leaving now," White replied, his voice firm.

There was a cough on the other end. "[Yes, sir. I'll send someone right away.]" The intercom beeped off.

"Mr. White, you're the one that's wrong," I smirked.

White stared at me. "How so?"

"The person I should be going after is you," I replied. "Mia's been keeping tabs on you. You had Miss May tap her phone, and then she was murdered, and any documents of hers pertaining to you vanished. Isn't it interesting how the pieces fit together? The culprit is you!"

White stared at me silently for a moment, his expression flat with annoyance. Then he pressed the intercom button again.

The intercom beeped. "[Secretary's office.]"

"We won't be needing an escort for Ms. Sbaglia," White ordered, trying to keep his voice calm. "Instead, please connect me to the chief prosecutor's office."

"[Of course, sir. One moment please...]" There was a long moment of silence on the other end, followed by a click. "[White? That you?]" a female voice asked from the other end. The voice sounded immensely displeased. (It has to be Lana…) "[What are you doing calling me at a time like this!?]"

"Hello. Chief Prosecutor?" White replied, having regained the confident momentum in his voice. "I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow."

"[What's this about?]" she asked, momentarily derailed.

White rolled his eyes. "The Mia Fey case. I witnessed the murder, you see. And, thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify."

Lana paused. "[What? Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?]"

"Quietude...!" he snapped back, sounding slightly annoyed. "I told you I changed my mind, didn't I? Oh, and one other thing. Send the police over here right away. The woman is standing right in front of me. She looks dazed but could be violent!"

Another pause. "[What? What woman?]"

"Are you even listening?" White grumbled in irritation, "The executioner! The hatchet-man! The liquidator... The killer, man!"

"[Mr. White... this isn't another one of those...]" the voice on the other end began, sounding almost as annoyed as White.

He cut her off with a chuckle. "Chief Prosecutor. I do not believe you are in a position to freely offer your opinions to me, correct? I'm telling you to send the police, now!" The intercom clicked off and White turned back to me. "Did I not tell you, Ms. Sbaglia? You are a mere lawyer! As was Miss Mia. I'll point the finger at you, and you will be tried as Miss Mia's killer! The case is as good as settled. No lawyer of any worth will defend you. I have friends in the local lawyer's association, you see. You'll be given a lawyer so stupendously inept that they make even you look competent."

"I don't think so, White," I whispered, smiling confidently.

Suddenly, the doors to the office burst open and Gumshoe waltzed in. "Detective Gumshoe, reporting, sir! Aaa! Butz! Hairy Butz!"

I mentally slapped myself. "Geez, Detective, get the name right."

"Oh, right! Sorry, pal," he shrugged sheepishly. "Butz was that murderer, right?"

"Detective Gumshoe," White interrupted with a cough, "I present to you, the woman who killed Miss Mia Fey!"

Gumshoe almost jumped out of his trench coat. "W-what!?"

"Take this despicable human being into custody!" White commanded with pride.

Shrugging, Gumshoe handcuffed my wrists behind my back and led me out. White was smiling smugly as we left.

* * *

Gumshoe's patrol car was parked right outside the building. Few people gave it much notice. It was dented in a few places and the paint was scratched all over, but it seemed to possess the detective's love and attention. Gumshoe opened the door for me to get in the back.

I stared back at him. "You can un-cuff me now, Detective."

"Sorry, pal. I can't do that," Gumshoe replied.

"I promise I won't run away," I pleaded, smiling kindly.

After a few moments of mental deliberation, Gumshoe complied. "No funny business, alright pal?" He closed the back door with a light bang and opened the front door on the passenger's side. Nodding my thanks, I sat down, placing my bag in my lap.

The inside of the car was comparably better. It smelled clean, and the upholstery appeared in the same state. The driver's side door opened, Gumshoe sat down with a creak of the vehicle, and he started the car, the engine rumbling to life at a bearable sound level. We took off in the direction of the detention center.

"I can't understand why you'd do something like that, pal," he grumbled, more to himself than me, "You didn't seem like the type, especially since she was your mentor."

I sighed. "Maybe I'm not the type, but then again, maybe you're just not good at reading people, detective."

Suddenly, with a screech, Gumshoe pulled the car into an open spot on the side of the street. "What do you mean by that?"

"No offense," I muttered, gripping my seat, startled, "but you don't seem to be a very good judge of character." (That was…completely unexpected…)

"Then why don't you explain yourself to me, pal. Tell me about what I don't get about you," he said, staring through the windshield, out at traffic.

I sighed. "Think about it. Put yourself in my place for a moment. Someone close to you, someone you looked up to and trusted, is murdered, and the suspect is someone who you know for certain is innocent. What would you do? Would you let them suffer, or would you do something to help them? What would you do, Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe looked a little uncomfortable with my questions. "W-well, if I'm sure they're innocent… I'd do something about it! Of course I would!"

"And what if no one believed you?" I countered, "What if everyone was sure that person had done it, and no matter what you said, they would still be held responsible. Would you still fight to help that person, knowing in your heart that they're innocent?"

"Of course I would!" he answered instantly. "If I'm sure, then I'm sure."

I smiled softly. "And what would you do if you were faced with the real criminal? What would you do then?"

Gumshoe paused. "I'd arrest them!"

I mentally slapped myself. (Detective Gumshoe must have suffered some serious mental damage when he was younger. No one can be born this stupid…) "But what if you weren't a detective? What if arresting them was not an option? What would you do?"

Gumshoe thought again. "I'd probably kill them."

(And the Gumshoe strikes again… That isn't an option, again…) I sighed, frustrated.

Gumshoe, apparently, read my tone. "Why? What would you do, Ms. Giusto?"

"Me?" I chuckled. "Well, I'd bring the criminal to the one place that he wouldn't be able to escape what he's done."

"Where would that be?" he asked.

"Where else, Detective? Court. Even if I means getting arrested myself, I'd bring him to court and corner him with evidence," I answered.

* * *

When we arrived at the detention center, my arrest was processed. As I had expected, they confiscated my evidence bag, but luckily, Gumshoe didn't bother looking inside. I was led to a holding cell, and I stayed there over night. I didn't sleep; sleep was impossible for me then. During the night, I ran through all the songs I could remember from the different 'Ace Attorney' soundtracks, humming them to myself. By morning, I was irritable and felt totally disheveled, my hair in disarray. I wouldn't have noticed one of the guards arrive, but he gasped, and I looked up.

(Wait a second… I've seen this guy before…) "You're the guard from the visitor's room. I saw you yesterday," I muttered.

He looked a little flustered, and blushed. "Oh, you-you… remember me?"

"Of course I do," I replied, "Miss May scared you with her insane attitude."

"Oh, you saw that?" he laughed sheepishly. It sounded like he wished I didn't.

(Whoa, whoa, whoa… HOLD IT! Hold on a sec there! Does he… he can't… he likes me!? That's not possible! Guys have never liked me! … Then again, I don't look the same. I'm prettier here………… Maybe, just maybe, I can use this to my advantage. Though, I've never flirted with a guy before… Well, it's worth a shot…) I laughed. "Oh yes. You remember me, too, right?"

He blushed even more. "Y-yeah… you're, um… Maya Fey's lawyer, Ms. …Andrea Giusto."

"Wow, that's very impressive," I smiled, giggling.

The guard had to look away, his face burning bright red. "Well, I'm just… you know… uh… doing my job and all that."

"No, no, no!" I replied quickly, "You're really dedicated to your job, Mr. Security Guard."

He chuckled. "The name's Sampson Fredrick, ma'mn. Sampson's just fine… that's, uh, if you'd like…" He shrugged.

"Alright, Sampson. And, please, don't call me 'ma'mn'. Andrea's just fine, if you'd like," I chuckled back.

Sampson smiled. "If… if there's anything you'd, um… like, I'll be happy to get it for you."

(SCORE!) "There is, um… one little thing…" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What is it?"

"When they brought me in, I had a book I was reading in my bag. I had just started it, and it's really boring in here, with nothing to do," I explained. "Would it be wrong if I asked you for it, just to read while I'm here?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think so. You'll have permission, but I'll have to look through it first, just to make sure you're not hiding anything."

"Sounds fine with me," I nodded.

"Alright, one minute." He turned around and walked off, leaving me alone again.

(Well, that was easier than expected. I didn't think I could flirt like that… but now I feel kind of bad. I don't like using people like that. I can't have something like this riding on my conscience at a time like this!)

Sampson came back, flipping quickly through the last pages of the book I had grabbed from the office. "Law, huh? Looks pretty complicated," he mumbled, handing the book to me though the bars.

I laughed. "Well, I am a lawyer. I live for complicated things. Thanks."

"Anything else you need?"

"Quiet. And I don't really want visitors," I replied, staring off at the wall. Noticing the drop in Sampson's expression, I smiled. "But you can come see me whenever you like. I like your company."

He snapped his fingers loudly. "I remembered! I remember why I came to talk to you now!"

I blinked. (Well, this was unexpected. At least I got my book…)

"The State Attorney's Office called. They've assigned an attorney to your case," he explained. "They've asked when a good time for a meeting would be."

"Never," I sighed, "Call them back and tell them they're wasting their time. I don't need an attorney; I am one. I'll be defending myself."

Sampson looked worried. "Are you sure about this, Andrea?"

"Of course. I know what I'm doing," I smiled.

"The fact that you're reading a law text isn't very reassuring," he mumbled, and then sighed. "Alright. I'll let them know. Andrea, be careful."

As Sampson walked away, I buried my nose into the text, reading over the parts Mia had underlined in her previous readings in extra detail. (I have to be prepared. Tomorrow is my standoff against White, and Edgeworth is going to be on his side. I have to make sure I know what I'm talking about when I go in there)

* * *

A few hours later, Sampson returned, looking very flustered. "There's someone here to see you," he explained when I gave him a concerned look. "I told her that you didn't want visitors, but she still won't leave. What should I do?"

I closed my book with a snap. "I'll go see them. I don't mind; I need to stretch."

Nodding in agreement, Sampson led me to the visitor's room. Maya was sitting on the other side of the glass, arms folded in determination, appearing to have planted herself there for good. She gasped when she saw me, and I shrugged, sitting down.

"Ms. Giusto…" Maya mumbled, startled.

"They let you out, finally. That's good to know," I sighed in relief.

Maya shook her head. "But now you're locked up! When I heard that you were in here in my place, I… I…" she almost visibly shrank in sadness and anger. "Why?"

"Well, I don't think that's something I'd like to be discussing right now, but White has to be stopped, and if I have to take him down like this, so be it," I piped up, folding my arms defiantly.

"White?" Maya jumped. "You don't mean…?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that White. Redd White."

"I don't believe it!" Maya shouted, getting to her feet, "How many people does that man need to destroy before he's satisfied!? My mother... My sister... And now you! This has gone too far! Ms. Giusto, please tell me, is there anything I can do?"

I paused. "Come to court tomorrow. Meet me in the defendant's lobby in the morning."

"What for?" Maya asked.

"You'll see!" I smirked. "We'll take down White together! As a team. What do you say?"

It took a moment for my words to sink in, but when they did, Maya joined me with a smirk of her own. "Yeah! Definitely."


	6. Turnabout Sisters Part 4

The next morning, I lay on the couch in the defendant's lobby, my head spinning in every direction. (I don't want to go to court… I wanna go home… At least, I want to get some sleep… Why haven't I been able to sleep since Mia died? What is this world coming to?) I placed my hand over my eyes to block out the light, my other hand resting on my evidence bag, which was on the floor beside me. (This seems so much like a dream… I mean, it has to be. Only in a dream could I become a lawyer without knowing how I did, have friends who I only know through a video game, and get away with swearing in court. There's no way this can be real…)

The door swung open nosily on its hinges, and footsteps alerted me to my company. Sitting up, I opening my eyes and smiled faintly when I saw Maya. She smiled back, determination burning in her eyes.

"Morning Andrea," she said, "How are you feeling?"

I stared back, petulant. "I haven't slept in … a week? Maybe more… I spent two nights in jail. I was hit on the head with something hard and it still hurts like hell. No, I'm perfectly fine, Maya. Just fine."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Sorry I asked," she grumbled. "Well... I guess this is it!"

"Yeah," I muttered, stretching as I stood up. "This gets decided today, whether we want it to or not."

"And we'll be the ones coming out smelling like roses," she laughed, sitting down on the couch. She looked away from me and stiffened. "Aaa! An-Andrea! Look!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Edgeworth standing in the doorway, calm as always, regarding the two of us with minimal interest. Our eyes locked for a second and I noticed the conflicting emotions in them: determination clashing fiercely with disbelief. He walked over to us in long strides.

"I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday," he explained with serious face, judging my expression as he spoke, "I was told that whatever Mr. White says today, it will be the 'absolute truth.' No matter how you try to attack his testimony... If I raise an objection, I have it on good faith that the judge will listen to me."

I rolled my eyes. "That's all? I figured as much. You didn't have to waste time coming over here to tell me." I leaned over slowly to pick up my evidence bag, turning my back on him for a second. "It seems like I don't have much of a chance, huh?"

Edgeworth stared at me, looking a bit confused, as if he couldn't comprehend my actions. "I will do anything to get my verdict, Andrea. Anything."

(Oh, so you decide to start calling me by my name now? That's nice. A farewell gesture of kindness for the condemned, is that it?)

"Why..." Maya asked, visibly shaking in anger, "Why!? How can you torment an innocent person like this!?"

"'Innocent'...? How can we know that?" Edgeworth replied, his voice thick with loathing, "The guilty will always lie, to avoid being found out. There's no way to tell who is guilty and who is innocent! All that I can hope to do is get every defendant declared 'guilty'! So I make that my policy."

(And here's the part I've been waiting for…) "Edgeworth, you're an idiot," I snapped.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, taken aback by my unexpected comment. "And how, may I ask, did you come to that illogical conclusion?"

"It's obvious that you have no idea how to do your job," I answered, annoyed, "Especially with the way you're thinking."

"I don't know how to do my job?" he repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

I shook my head. "How do you _not_ know? You don't know what you're doing wrong because you don't know what you should be doing. You have no idea what a prosecutor is…"

"What do you mean?" he asked again, annoyance apparent in his voice, "How do I 'not know what a prosecutor is'?"

I smiled slyly, inwardly laughing at my knowledge of the story. "You'll find out on your own, eventually. If I tell you, then you won't learn," I taunted, "but you will learn. You'll understand what being a prosecutor means, what law is, and what true justice is."

"True… justice?" Edgeworth stared, slightly startled by what I had said. It was evident to me that he still didn't have a clue of what I meant, and Maya, now standing, also looked lost.

"You'll see," I replied, smiling sweetly, "and when you know the answers, I'll be proud to face off against you in court with all of my ability. Until then, you'll just have to put up with this mediocre effort of mine."

"Don't expect any special treatment, Andrea," Edgeworth muttered stiffly, annoyance contorting into fury. "Not this time."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and left. With a loud sigh, I dropped back down onto the couch, rubbing my eyes. (I'm not gonna make it… I'm too tired for this…)

Maya sat down beside me. "It's hard to argue with someone you like, isn't it, Andrea?" she giggled, teasing.

"Shut up, Maya," I hissed under my breath. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Okay… but, he seems to know you. Have you met him somewhere before?" she asked.

I laughed weakly. "Who knows…"

"What do you mean by…" Maya began.

One of the guards standing by the door cut her off. "Ms. Giusto, court will be starting soon."

I stood up and yawned. "Thank you."

"Wait a second!" Maya shouted, jumping to her feet, "What about your lawyer? He's not…"

"Maya, just who do you think I am? When I said this fight was between me and him, I meant it. I'm not letting some snotbrain handle this in my place," I retorted, pouting. (Geez, I thought it would be obvious…even if they were surprised that Phoenix defended himself…)

Maya stared at her feet. "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

(I wasn't expecting this…) "Look, Maya, I'm the one on trial. I can do this. I'm sure Mia would support me in this, so you should, too. Put your faith in me. I won't let you down."

"Right!" Maya nodded, "Let's do this!"

* * *

The volume of chatter in the courtroom was louder than ever. I felt pressed in and started to feel a bit claustrophobic, not to mention that my head was still killing me. Beside me, Maya was fidgeting like crazy, clinging onto the edge of the bench. I wanted to tell her to relax, but I looked across at the prosecutor's bench first and locked eyes with Edgeworth, who was busy glaring at me. Frustrated and in an attempt to wake myself up a bit, I glared back. I broke off my glaring contest with him when the judge banged his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Andrea Giusto," he announced.

Edgeworth straightened up, regaining his confident and collected presence. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"The defense is always ready, Your Honor," I replied, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Ms. Giusto..." The Judge looked at me curiously, "Are you sure you're up to doing this? You look very stressed…"

"Will you stop being surprised!?" I snapped back, "If I wasn't sure, would I be here!?" (Stop getting on my nerves! I'm tired, and stressed out… Although, the yelling is helping a bit)

The Judge cowered back behind in his chair. "I… Alright. V-very well. Mr. Edgeworth, your o-o-opening statement, p-please."

Edgeworth was smiling, almost mocking me. I glared back, even angrier than before. He cleared his throat. "As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime."

"I see. The prosecution may call its witness," the Judge replied, looking a bit uneasy.

"Hold up a sec there," I cut in. "This trial shouldn't even be happening. It's already been stated that I couldn't have committed the crime, and the prosecution even submitted a report proving I couldn't! There's no reason for the charges against me!" I pulled the report out of my bag and slapped it against the table. "You remember this, right, Edgeworth? So, what do you have to say to this!?"

Edgeworth shook his head, "Only that the authors of it will be getting the appropriate change in occupation. They aren't fit to be medical examiners if they can make such a simple mistake."

My mouth literally dropped open. "What!? That's it!? That's the only response you can come up with!? I give you damning evidence and all you can come up with is 'they were wrong'!? You can't deflect the blame off yourself! You submitted this to the court yourself!"

"And I have taken the appropriate measures since then to ensure its accuracy," he added. "The report didn't state when you where knocked out. It could have easily been after the murder took place. Ergo, the accuracy of the report was called into question."

I slammed my fist into the table. "No! You're not getting off on this again! Not like with that bogus autopsy report of yours! I won't-!"

The judge's gavel interrupted me. "Ms. Giusto, place keep your opinions of the prosecution to yourself. I will not stand for an outburst like this in my courtroom."

Quickly, my anger deflated and I hung my head, my hair dropping in front of my face. "Yes, Your Honor. Sorry about that. I'll control myself better." (What's with this game world!? Everyone is content with lying! Even the judge doesn't see that something's up with this whole mess. Man, now I'm starting to desperately want the Jurist System…)

"My sincerest apologies to the court for this misunderstanding," Edgeworth announced, folding his hands solemnly, even though I could tell he was rejoicing underneath.

"Excellent, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge nodded approvingly. "I appreciate your demeanor."

Edgeworth bowed. "I would like to call Mr. Redd White to the stand!

Maya nudged me lightly. "Andrea, aren't you going to object? White should have testified at my trial, but he didn't. He should be called on that."

"What, so that Edgeworth can gain more charity points?" I grumbled, staring at the bench. "I'll just get my ass whipped again and he'll come out smelling even more like roses than he does now. I'll just have to focus on pinning White with evidence. There's nothing else I can do."

* * *

Redd White took the stand with his proverbial smug look plastered on his face. I glared at him, but it didn't seem to have any affect apart from hurting my eyes. I lifted my hand to take of my glasses and rub my eyes, but my fingers didn't find any glasses. (Getting used to this is still gonna take some time. Now that I think about it, I don't like perfect vision. My semi-blindness was my favorite handicap…)

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Please state your full name."

"You wish to know the title of my personage?" White asked.

At this, Edgeworth's lips twitched slightly downward, a probably sign of confusion. "Er... your name?"

White blinked. "Yes! That is what I said!" He gestured with his hand, and then paused. "Oh dear, do my locutions confuse?"

"Name!" Edgeworth shouted, slamming his palm against the bench, having obviously lost his temper.

I chuckled, hiding my smile behind my hand. (Typical Edgeworth. I'm gonna have a lot of fun laughing at his expense, that's for sure)

"My name is Redd White. But my friends call me Blanco Nino," he grinned at his little inside joke. "I am the CEO, or to use a more common term, the President, of Bluecorp."

Edgeworth didn't drop his pace. "Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?"

"That would be a negatory! No, I did not," White replied.

Edgeworth paused. "You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?"

"Correct."

"And you witnessed the murder from there?"

White cleared his throat and shook his head. "Why tell you what you already know?"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, Mr. White. You may begin your testimony."

"Ho hoh hoh," White laughed, still smiling. "I hope you have made your peace with God, Ms. Lawyer!"

I glared. "Shove your comments where the sun don't shine. You'll be the one praying for forgiveness when I'm finished here."

"Andrea, please watch what you say…" Maya muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

"Let's see, it was about 9:00, I believe," White began, "I was quietly perusifying... er, that's 'reading' to you, some papers by the window. Then I heard a bedlam coming from outside! Surprised, I turned to look at the building across the way. It was then I saw her: An aggressive-looking woman attacking another woman with long hair! Needless to say that woman was none other than you, Ms. Lawyer! I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course. The victim, she... she ran away, but you gave chase! Finally there was a terrible impaction! Then it was all over..."

The Judge sat in thought for a moment. "Hmm... If things occurred as you testify, then I'm afraid the defendant is guilty. Very well, defendant... er, I mean, Ms. Giusto. Your cross-examination..."

"Ready and waiting," I smirked. "One question, Mr. White. You say the victim ran away. Can you specify what direction she ran in, for argument's sake?"

White nodded. "Of course! Comprende! I understand! The victim ran to the left. You gave chase, and struck her down!"

"Are you sure?" Edgeworth asked, covering all his bases.

"As you know, I am always abso-posi-lutely perfect!" White announced with a nod.

"Perhaps you could change your testimony to reflect this new detail," the Judge said.

"Certainly. The victim ran to the left, and you gave chase!" White added.

I smiled. "I have to say that you've just cracked your own testimony for me, Mr. White. Thank you for the help."

White look surprised. "What is this!?"

"Your testimony makes no sense if you look at the evidence. First of all, the other witness to the crime, Miss April May, says she ran to the right. Second, if you look at the layout of the office, and her position, if the victim had run left, she would have been running away from the door, right into a corner. She'd be putting the killer between herself and the exit!"

White looked startled and folded his arms in thought. "Very strange..." he muttered, "I did see her run to the left... I did."

From her position beside me, Maya shuffled a bit. "Andrea... look at his face. I don't think he's lying about this one."

"Thank you, Miss Obvious," I retorted, "I can read people just fine."

"Ms. Giusto?" the Judge asked, "Miss May says 'right,' and Mr. White says 'left.' Can you explain this contradiction to the court?"

I smiled. "For the apocalyptic once-in-eternity, both witnesses are telling the truth."

"Hah! I doubt it!" Edgeworth retorted, and then cleared his throat. "Er, rather, that does not clear up the contradiction!"

"Of course it doesn't, smarty-pants. I'm not finished yet," I snapped back. "If someone gets me the overhead projector, then I'll tell you where Mr. White was at the time of the murder in relation to the floor plan."

"Ms. Giusto, what do you mean?" the Judge asked. "The witness wasn't at the hotel?"

Edgeworth stared at me. "Where, then, do you propose he was?"

"Get me the damn projector and you'll find out," I grumbled.  
Gumshoe wheeled in the projector sheepishly and set it up for me with the overhead. The markers for the victim and killer's positions were still stuck to it.

"Now, to review," I muttered, staring at the screen beside me, "Ms. May saw the killing from her room at the hotel. It would mean she saw it through the window. If the victim ran towards the door, Ms. May would have seen her running left. Thus, from what Mr. White says he saw, the only logical conclusion is that he was standing…here!" I stamped my foot, swinging my arm out at the projector, pointing at the killer marker.

Edgeworth looked completely relaxed. "Please! This is no time for jokes in ill taste! That is where the killer was standing!"

"Exactly my point, genius," I grumbled, folding my arms.

The courtroom broke out into a loud chatter, and I folded my arms confidently as the Judge called for order, banging his gavel angrily.

"Anyone disturbing the order of this courtroom will be held in contempt!" the Judge turned to face me, "Ms. Giusto! What are you suggesting!?"

White was shaking in his spot. "R-r-rapscallion!!!"

Before I could reply, Edgeworth cut me off. "OBJECTION! The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth, Your Honor!"

(Says you, smart ass. Admit you're wrong and I'm right and we can call it a day…)

The Judge nodded in agreement. "Indeed. They do seem a bit far-fetched..."

White took a moment's pause, letting Edgeworth's train of thought sink into his own. "Ho hoh hoh! You provide us with so much entertainment, Ms. Lawyer! The hilarity of the moment made me remember something... It appears I have been unclear, and for this, I apologize. Mr. Your Honor... Might I be allowed to testify once more?"

The Judge nodded. "Very well, let's hear your revised testimony."

(What the hell!? I just said he was the killer and they let him go on like I didn't say anything!? That's not fair! ...I should have known. This isn't gonna be easy. I have to focus. I can't slip up, or I'm finished!)

* * *

"Miss May's testimony was correct... as was mine!" White announced. "When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw. Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right. You chased her, and delivered the final blow. That is what Miss May saw. You see? You hit her twice! Don't you remember, Ms. Lawyer?" He finished with a smile in my direction.

"Hmm..." The Judge closed his eyes in thought. "That does seem to make sense. Will you be cross-examining the witness's testimony?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm not, Your Honor," I snapped, glaring evilly in White's direction. "Because whoever came up with that testimony is a complete retard… and if that was Mr. White's own original creation, he's a supreme retard."

The Judge stared at me. "I hope you're going somewhere with this, Ms. Giusto."

(Oh, right… that) "Yes, sorry. The witness says he saw the victim being attacked twice, but that contradicts the autopsy report. BOTH autopsy reports; the original and the one Mr. Edgeworth over here pressed to enter into evidence. They both say she was hit once. Fix that testimony, Mr. White!"

White was taken aback, sweating profusely.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cut in, "The witness is obviously confused, Your Honor! I would like to request a 10 minute break!"

The Judge nodded. "Yes... yes, quite."

"Oh, come on!" I snapped. "It's obvious the witness is lying! He'll just come up with more lies if there's a break! The trial must continue, Your Honor!"

The crowd broke out into shouts of agreement, some people standing up from their seats in excitement. White cowered on the witness stand like a cornered rat.

The Judge banged his gavel for order as the crowd quieted down. "Very well. If the witness would care to revise his testimony..."

(Score one for the good guys! I'm so much closer than I thought I was. There's no escaping now, White…)

White didn't respond at first, glancing worriedly between the door and Edgeworth, who was leaned back in a posture of thought.

"Mr. White?" The Judge asked impatiently.

White jumped a bit and steadied himself nervously. "O... okay..."

* * *

"Umm, well, see," White paused, thinking carefully through his testimony, "I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall. Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left! The killer, you, attacked her... but she dodged. She turned, and ran for the door! Then you did her in with a single blow! Thwap!"

The Judge closed his eyes in momentary reflection. "Hmm. 'Thwap' indeed. Very well, you may begin the cross-examination."

White cleared this throat. "Mr. Your Honor... My stomach, you see, it is hurting..."

"Live with it, you big baby," I snapped. "I'm not done with you yet. In your testimony, you mention 'that thing'. What is this 'thing', anyway?"

"Huh? Oh... oh, that?" White looked slightly confused, as if it should have been obvious to me. "Umm... the glass light stand!"

(Bingo…Just what I was waiting for…)

"Andrea! Doesn't something about that strike you as odd?" Maya hissed from beside me.

"Obviously," I murmured back, petulant. "Mr. White, can you modify your testimony to include this… slip-up?"

White gave me an annoyed stare. "S-sorry. My bad... A light stand was lying on the floor when I looked."

"Ha! As if! The light stand broke when it fell over," I retorted, pulling a bag with some of the glass shards in it out of my evidence bag. "And these prove it. Plus, you can't tell it was a light stand from the pieces. So, explain that one, smarty pants!"

White jumped, looking more frantic than before. "I-isn't it obvious? I saw the stand before it fell over!"

"That would be before the attack, correct?" I asked, and chuckled. "Once again, as if. If you were in the hotel as you claim you were, you couldn't have seen the light stand before it fell because it wasn't in range of the window! It was out of your frame of view, and the lay out of the floor plan proves that!"

"Er... erp! Ri... dicu... losity..." White blathered, shaking with tension.

"Thus, Mr. White, you saw the light stand the moment it fell, placing you in the office at the time of the murder! You've proved my original point for me! You were in the office, making you the best possible suspect!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" White groaned, clenching his fists on the witness stand.

* * *

A few minutes of silence followed and no one dared break it, not even White, who had buried his face in his arm. Edgeworth was composed on the outside, leaning back in a relaxed and confident posture, but his eyes were tensed up in conflicted thought. Maya was glancing around nervously, obviously as disturbed by the silence as I was. (Geez…someone…this is more awkward than… anything I can compare this to… Someone, please break the silence!)

The Judge finally spoke. "Mr... White?"

White didn't reply, staring down sheepishly at the floor.

"Spill it White. You did it. No use hiding it anymore," I sighed, folding my arms.

"Mr. Your Honor." White spoke up, his voice weak and shaky, "I... I... Miss Mia..."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interjected, and Maya jumped, hitting her hand on the underside of the bench with a smack. "That's far enough! Mr. White... I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?"

White looked just as confused as the rest of the courtroom. "W... what?"

Edgeworth smiled, shaking his head. "I said, you should confess your crime. Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!"

The courtroom bust out into chatter. From behind me I could hear some of the comments. "Wiretap? What wiretap?" "The one from yesterday. Weren't you here?" "What's the prosecutor doing, bringing up something like that?" "I'm in the mood for ice cream."

(Bar that last comment, these people aren't too dumb… I'm in the mood for ice cream, too… So tired… Damn you, Edgeworth. Just let me whip your ass so I can get some sleep…)

The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean by this!"

Edgeworth was still smiling devilishly. "Distinguished members of the court... Mr. White is slightly confused. Allow me to explain. As you know, Mr. White is the CEO of Bluecorp. He ordered his secretary, Miss April May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey."

"What does that have to do...?" The Judge began, but was cut off.

"Your Honor. The question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by who? Mr. White. In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Fey's office. Am I correct...?" Edgeworth finished, eyeing White expectantly.

It took a moment to sink in, but when it did, White regained his confident air. "C-correct! You are most correct, Miles! Yes... in order to place the wiretap, I breached the Fey & Co. Law Offices! That is when I saw that accursed light stand!"

The Judge just stared out blankly. "Now I'm confused. Please explain to the court what all this means, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Gladly, Your Honor." Edgeworth smirked, relaxed. "The defense has made her position quite clear. She has determined that Mr. White knew the glass stand was in the office. She has shown that there was only one time Mr. White could have seen the stand: At the very moment of the murder! Thus, the defense would like you to believe that Mr. White was the murderer! However! It is a fact that Mr. White had been to that office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could have seen the glass light stand then. Ergo, the defense's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture it is!"

(Shit… Too… tired… to… object…)

The Judge looked resolved. "Mr. White! You will testify to the court about this wiretap!"

White cleared his throat. "Leave it to me!"

(I can't hold out much longer… Damn…)

* * *

"It was the beginning of September... the week before the murder," White mused, "I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap. That is when I saw this glass light stand."

The Judge blinked. "Hmm... So, you saw the stand before the night of the incident... And this is how you were able to identify what had fallen over. By the sound?"

"Correct! That is right." White affirmed with his overly cheesy smile.

"I see." The Judge nodded, "Very well, Ms. Giusto, you may cross-exam- Wait, are you alright?"

I felt my legs giving out underneath me, my eyes drooping shut against my will. Holding onto the bench for support, I tried to stay upright, but the effort was too much. (I'm fading… too fast… No…) The Judge asked something, but I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear anything. "No," I mumbled, "No, no, no…" Maya's voice added to the din and I shut my eyes, pressing my plam against my face. (Why!? Why now? I have… I can't… I'm… slipping…)

"Andrea, are you giving up? What's not like you," a voice interrupted, understandable and crystal clear. "This isn't the time for backing down. Stand up straight and be yourself."

(Wait, isn't that…!) I glanced up quickly and lost my hold on the table. As I fell back, I thought I saw Mia standing beside me. My head hit the floor hard. "OW!"

"Clumsy as ever, huh, Andrea?" Mia laughed, and as my head stopped spinning and I took a good look at her, I smiled.

"I guess," I laughed sheepishly, sitting up a bit. "I guess Maya's spiritual powers grew strong enough for her to channel you?"

Mia brushed a strand of black hair over her shoulder, smiling as well. "When you accepted your defeat... It appears that was enough of a shock to awaken Maya's true powers."

I blinked. "I… what?"

"Andrea, the judge is about to call his final verdict," she replied, serious. "You have to focus. You've already won. The answer is in the Court Record. You have it with you!"

"Right!" I gasped, snapping my fingers, "The receipt for the light stand with the bloody name. I forgot to check the date!" Scrambling to my feet, I rifled around in my bag for the evidence pictures. Mia, bewildered, shook her head.

The Judge turned to me. "Is the defendant... rather, are you alright, Ms. Giusto?"

"Oh yeah, just fine, give me a sec," I muttered, not even looking up. (Here we go! Date of purchase: September 4th, the day before the murder. Well, now I've accomplished two things: Maya has her spiritual power, and I have my victory… Though, I was probably gonna throw this part of the case anyway. I need Maya to have her powers. I know when I'll need them…)

"Then, let's start where we left off." The Judge sighed.

Edgeworth laughed. "Your Honor. There is nothing to go back to! The cross-examination of Mr. White is finished! All that is required now is for you to pass judgment on the defendant!"

"Actually, there is one thing that I'd like to do, if you'll let me," I interjected, smiling sweetly. (Hopefully the old man is also an old sap…)

"Hmm..." the Judge grumbled for a moment, "But, as Mr. Edgeworth has noted, the trial is more or less finished. Mr. Edgeworth, do you have an opinion on this matter?"

(Come on, Edgeworth, be a man. Be the man I know you are. Don't let this chance slip away…)

Edgeworth paused, thinking over the options in his head. "I say... let us give the defendant her 'last chance.'"

"Very well! You may begin your cross-examination." The Judge nodded.

"There's just one thing I'd like to point out, Mr. White," I announced, forcing myself to stay calm. "It's this receipt." I pulled out the two photographs, one of each side. "The first side, which everyone first noted, is, of course, the bloody name, 'Maya'. The other side, however, is now of a great deal more importance."

Edgeworth looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "Th-the other side?"

"Correct. It's a proof of purchase for one 'glass light stand', dated September 4th, the day before the murder. If Mr. White had allegedly placed the wiretap at the beginning of the month, the light stand wouldn't have even been there!"

"Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!?" White screamed, his eyes wide in their sockets. The rest of the courtroom burst into loud chatter once again. Glancing over at Mia, I noticed she was scribbling down something on a notepad, but my mind was so scrambled that I couldn't remember why.

"That's it, then. Mr. White's alibi is cracked beyond repair, and my logic has been proven," I muttered. "A happy ending."

"No..." White grumbled, "It's impossachievable..."

The Judge sighed. "Very well. Then, that is all for the trial of..."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth interrupted. "Not so fast! There is a certain thread of logic to the defendant's claims. However! There is no concrete proof that the defendant is innocent! Ergo! I would like to request one more day before she is granted her freedom. I need time to make one more inquiry into this matter."

"Come on! White is guilty! I proved it! What more do you need to look into!? I'm not waiting around for you to come up with another faked report!" I shouted, feeling dizzy again.

"Ms. Giusto, this is your last warning," The Judge snapped, "One more time and I'll hold you in contempt."

"If anyone is going to call Mr. White to trial," Edgeworth continued, "it would be me, the prosecution. I need a day to ascertain whether your claims have any basis in factual evidence!"

"I see. The completion of the trial of Ms. Andrea Giusto will be postponed until tomorrow," The Judge concluded.

(Crap! Now what!? What can't I remember what to do anymore!? …I need to rest. This is taking too long. I won't be able to keep my eyes open at this rate…)

Regaining most of his composure, White sighed with relief. "Mr. Your Honor! May I go home?"

"Of course." The Judge nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"The witness will stay!" Mia interrupted, her voice ringing in the empty silence.

I blinked. "Mia, what…?"

She handed me the note she was writing earlier. "Andrea, read this note out loud."

Nodding, I took it and turned to the judge. "Can I?"

"You're quite persistent today," he mused, "Alright, permission granted."

Clearing my throat, I began reading. "Mark Hallberg, Steven Sales, Matthew Lewis, Karen Santos, Joshua Andres, Titus-"

"S-s-stop! Desist! Halt!" White shouted, shaking in place, "P-please, stop! Make her stop! How... how did you get that list!?"

"Mr. White. Admit your guilt, right here, right now. Or else this list will be released to the press!" Mia replied, smiling slyly.

White's face contorted to an expression of rage, and then to defeat. He hung his head. "I... I confess. I confess. I... I did it. I hit her. I hit Miss Mia with 'The Thinker'!"

"And?" I glared, "What about me? You were the one how hit me, correct?"

"No, Miss Lawyer, that wasn't me," White answered solemnly. "You were unconscious when I arrived."

"Case closed, Your Honor." Mia said.

Everything started going hazy again, all the voices jumbled together into an unintelligible mess. My head spun and I try to stay standing, but everything shifted beneath my feet. Voices grew louder and more hurried, but I still couldn't understand them. (White couldn't…? Didn't…? What…? Then who…? Why…? Can't… awake…thought…intelligent…form…can't…) At that moment, my eyes wouldn't stay open any longer, and my entire world went black.

* * *

As I drifted back into consciousness, I was pretty sure I was alone. The silence of my surroundings engulfed me, as opposed to the noisy chatter of court, or the wall of noise before I passed out. I was lying on something comfortable, despite the fact that there was a lump pressing against my spine and my feet felt numb. Lying on my back wasn't one of my natural sleeping positions, so I shifted to make myself more comfortable. Suddenly, the edge of whatever I was lying on gave out, I tumbled with a shriek, and something hard came up and met me head on.

I opened my eyes, snapping them shut and opening them slower. The light hurt my eyes. I found myself lying on my stomach on the floor. My head throbbed from the impact, but the pain was too faint to bother me much. Grumbling, I sat up halfway and looked around, scrambling to my feet when I saw I wasn't alone.

Edgeworth was standing on the opposite side of the room, next to the doors, leaning up against the wall. His arms were crossed and he was facing me, glaring at me with pure contempt.

"Um…hello…" I smiled sheepishly, waving. His eyes narrowed. (He's pissed with me… Jerk…) "It's nice to see you," I continued. (What the hell am I saying? Geez, I'm still tired…)

"I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries," he snapped. I internally cringed. (Scary…)

I shrugged. "Figured as much. So, why are you here? Come to complain to me of your loss?"

Edgeworth's glare became more powerful. "I'm not so shallow that I would complain, especially not to the likes of you."

(I wouldn't put it past you…) "That supposed to be an insult?" I scoffed, letting my anger get the better of me, "You're so stupid."

"Is that the only insult you can come up with?" he grumbled back, sounding a bit bitter.

"'You're a retard.' 'You're an asshole.' 'You're a bastard.' 'You're a shithead.' Which one do you prefer?" I spoke up, walking towards him until I was almost right in his face.

Still glaring, his eyes locked with mine, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed to me roughly. My anger deflated, I took the paper curiously.

"Maya Fey asked me to give this to you," he announced sharply. He stood up straight, the two centimeter difference in height between us feeling more imposing than ever, and left, magenta jacket flapping in his back draft.

Alone, my strength gave out and I slumped against the wall, sliding my back down until I was seated on the floor. I dropped the note beside me, hugged my knees, and cried silently, a few tears streaming down my face. Behind me, underneath my grumbles of self-hatred, I was sure I heard something else, a whisper:

_Edgeworth, I'm sorry…_

Startled, I looked up and glanced around, looking for the speaker, but found no one. (Guess I'm just imagining things…) As I started to stand up, my hand touched the note and I picked it up.

"Dear Andrea," I read, noting that the letter was in Mia's handwriting, "I'm proud of what you did today. You've come very far, and you've done a lot. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done; for me and for Maya. I understand that you may feel like you've let me down, or failed in some way. I know things could have turned out different, but the outcome is what counts, so you don't need to be upset about it. You haven't failed me or yourself. You've done a great job, and I know you'll go farther before you're through. I would have liked to say this to your face, but you passed out before I could. Congratulations, and good luck. I hope to see you again. Signed, Mia Fey. P.S.: Come to the office tonight at 9:00."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I took another hesitant look around. (She gave this to Edgeworth? I can't imagine his expression seeing her like that, but he was probably too mad to have noticed, knowing him. …It's over, then? Just like that? Funny, this isn't anything like last time. There's no feeling of accomplishment. It just feels…done. …There's just one thing I don't get. White didn't hit me, so who did? And why? How could anyone understand what I was doing? I'm not going to figure out anything like this. I'll just have to go to the office and meet Maya)

* * *

I walked around the city for a few hours to let myself cool down, and to recover my thoughts. Nine rolled around too fast. By the time I arrived at the office, I was no farther ahead than I had been when I left the courthouse. The door was unlocked when I arrived, and I let myself in. The entire office was pitch black, faint shadows cast by the street lamps outside.

"You came!" Maya's chipper voice called from Mia's office. "I was kinda worried you might not."

I snorted. "As if I wouldn't. You feeling alright Maya?"

"Awwww, you knew it was me? I was trying to make you think it was Sis…" she grumbled, walking out from behind the door.

"I can tell the difference between your voice and Mia's," I replied, "Speaking of her, where is she? I thought I was meeting her here."

"Yeah, well, she wrote me a letter to be here, and I am. She told me to look after you," she smiled.

I blinked. "You? Look after me? Blasphemy!"  
Maya rolled her eyes. "She means the office! This office! Someone has to help with the new Giusto & Co. Law Offices, right? And who better but me! Maya Fey, reporting for duty! Wait, no, on second thought, let's make this casual! Yo, Andy! Maya here, ready to get down to business! You... don't mind me calling you 'Andy,' do you? It's a great name! Mia said that's what your friend Larry calls you."

"Alright, fine, call me that of you want to," I sighed. "I look forward to working with you, Maya."

"Right! Okay, Andy, let's do it!" Maya smiled, walking past me to the door.

I stared after her. "Do what?"

"Burgers!" she sighed, glancing back over her shoulder at me, "I want burgers! Let's get some!"

(Looks like I'm stuck with her, no matter what. It'll be nice to have some company, though. …Mia, I know you'll always be watching, so watch over us, alright? We'll need all the help we can get…) "Hey Maya, how 'bout we get some pizza instead?"


End file.
